Ghost
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: MY FIRST ROTG STORY. Molly didn't remember anything. The Moon guided her. It told her she'd died. She didn't know how it happened. That made her afraid. She was dead. That's the only thing she knew. When she crosses paths with a certain winter spirit, she eventually learns something's being kept from her. A secret so dark, it could shatter her heart. Eventually Jack/OC.
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Ghost – Prologue **

My name is Molly Saunders. I died age seventeen. Sounds crazy, but it was the Moon that told me - yes, the Moon! It told me the truth as soon as I woke up. The street I woke up in was dark, damp and dreary. I felt the darkness. But it was being dead that made me afraid. It was a lot for me to cope with. I guess that would be a lot for anyone.


	2. Chapter 1: Jack

**Ghost – Chapter 1 **

For weeks, the only thing Molly felt was loneliness. No one could hear her. No one could see her. She was invisible. Her heart would break whenever she thought of her family. She missed them and she knew they missed her. Why did the Moon even guide her to this? So, this is how she was meant to be left; hopeless and alone. Great. She couldn't assure her family she was still around. She couldn't assure her little sister that there was someone to comfort her whenever she cried. Molly got it now. The Moon stopped guiding her. She was left alone. And she was scared.

**XXXX**

"Wahoo! Another snow day! Yeah!" Jack Frost, the winter sprit, soared through the streets of Burgess, showering them with snow. He was happy. He was one of the Guardians now. He knew his centre; Fun.

Suddenly, a distant figure caught his eyes. It was standing at the edge of an alley. Pitch?! For a moment he panicked. Jack flew nearer, realising the figure wasn't Pitch. It was a girl, about seventeen. She was wearing a short blue denim skirt with a patterned brown belt, thick black leggings, brown _UGG _boots and a purple hoodie. Her arms were folded and her hood was up, shadowing her eyes. She stared down at the ground. Jack noticed her leggings, skirt and _UGG_s were slightly scratched. Yikes! He approached her slowly, suspecting also, that she couldn't see him. However, _he_ could see her. She seemed sad. Almost like she was somehow….lost. The Guardian cleared his throat.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The girl's head shot up. In front of her, she saw him; a boy who looked around her age. His wavy messy hair was as white as snow. His skin was light and pale. As for his glinting blue eyes, Molly glanced away quickly. She avoided being mesmerised, though any other girl, might have difficulty. The frost on his blue hoodie and brown trousers stunned her most; and he was barefoot! A second later, she shook her head.

"I'm doing it again. I keep imagining things," she muttered to no one in particular. She glanced away again.

"No! No, you're not. I meant you. I was talking to you." Jack was confused as hell.

"Wait what?" The girl was also puzzled.

Then for her, and Jack, it finally clicked. "YOU CAN SEE ME!" They cried out in unison, like a pair of excited school kids.

"Wow." Jack chuckled nervously. The girl's excitement still bubbled away inside her.

She frantically flapped her arms. "Can you see me do this?!"

"Yeah. You're visible," Jack told her.

"How can you do that? How can you see me? Are you psychic?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm a Guardian."

"Huh?"

A sexy smile formed at the edge of his lips. "My name is Jack Frost."

"Good one." She tried not to laugh. Jack noticed she wasn't convinced.

"I _am_ Jack Frost. _The_ Jack Frost." He stared at her seriously.

"Prove it."

"Uh…well, watch this." He touched the wall. Frosty flakes appeared at the exact spot where his hand was. Her jaw hung open. She believed him now. No one she knew, could ever, could do something that incredible. Next he spoke. "Why can _you_ see me? Most kids stop believing when they're about twelve."

"Maybe it was the Moon. It sounds crazy, but it used to _guide_ me. I don't know how the Moon did that."

"What happened to you?" Jack asked her.

"I'm dead, Jack. But I don't remember how it happened."

"Perhaps that's why you can see me," the winter spirit suspected. Then he became speechless. He didn't know what to say next. He stuttered his words. "I…I didn't expect this. Any of this."

"Neither did I." She laughed for the first time. "I'm Molly. Molly Saunders."

"You know, the Moon is usually responsible for a lot of things," Jack added. Molly nodded in agreement. They were both relieved. Despite the fact she was dead, Molly was the only actual teenager who'd ever _seen_ him. And for her, someone had seen her for the first time in weeks. She was no longer lonely.

"Hold on. Did I mention that I don't remember how I died?" Molly checked.

Jack nodded. "Yep." He could easily relate to this. Before, he'd had the same experience as her.

Molly continued speaking. "That's the only thing the Moon had told me. I remember my seventeen years and my family. Even now, when I try to remember how I died, everything else's….black."

The winter spirit gave her a sympathetic look as sadness returned to her eyes. He spoke. "Maybe we can help; me and the Guardians."

"How? Who are they?"

"Well, there' North; you'd know him as Santa, Bunnymund; he's the Easter Bunny, Sandy; the Sandman who sends all the good dreams and Tooth; she's the Tooth Fairy," Jack explained, "Well, the teeth Tooth collects, they contain memories. Perhaps she has yours. We could find out."

"You think that would help?" Molly considered this for a moment. She _did_ want to find out the cause of her death.

"We'll help you find out why you died. I guess this is why Man in the Moon chose you; because you don't know. I reckon he wants us to help you."

Molly didn't reply. Silence stretched before them. Jack began to wonder if he'd done something wrong. Molly sighed and suddenly spoke. "Will you help me?" She looked Jack in the eyes. "Please, Jack. I don't think I can find out on my own."

"It's all right. I'll help you."

"Do you promise?" Molly questioned. She raised an eyebrow.

"I promise," Jack answered truthfully. He held out his hand. After a second, Molly shook it. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Guardians. They're happy to help."

Jack took a snow globe out of his hoodie pocket. He threw it into the air and it transformed into a magic colourful portal. Molly grew hesitant. Jack gave her an assuring look. "You'll be all right. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Molly took a deep breath and stepped through the portal with Jack.

From the dark, a pair of golden eyes observed from the shadows.

**A/N: I hope it's okay so far, considering it's my first ROTG story. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can but I apologise if I'm ever slow with updating. **


	3. Chapter 2: Searching

**Ghost – Chapter 2 **

Jack and Molly arrived at the North Pole. The ride was bumpy and yet again, Jack also crash landed on the ground. Molly, politely, bit back laughter. She immediately recognised she was in Santa's famous workshop and gazed around in amazement. It really was real. She wished she'd never stopped believing. But she had, once she'd started her first year at middle school. Now she believed again, because all of it _was_ real.

The winter spirit nudged her on the shoulder. "Impressive, huh?"

Molly was speechless.

"Look, he's back." They heard a man's Russian voice speak; laughing and jolly. Surprisingly, it was Santa Claus.

"Yeah, and 'e brought company with him." The next voice was Australian and it was a rabbit – a really huge rabbit.

"Hold on!" The final one was girly and female. "Hi." Molly suddenly jerked back. A bright coloured half human-half hummingbird hovered in front of the dead teen. Most of her feathers were as green as grass and blue like the sky. Her wings were the same colour. She noticed Molly seemed uncomfortable. Well, her personal space had been invaded. "Sorry." The hummingbird-human girl gasped. "Molly!"

"H-Have we met?" Molly turned to Jack for answers. "H-How does she know my name?"

Jack simply just laughed. "That's Toothiana – Tooth as we know her. She's the Tooth Fairy and Guardian of Memories."

"I'm Bunnymund." The Australian rabbit stepped forward. He was bigger than Molly had first thought. He towered over Jack and Tooth as well as her. "And that's the Sandman." Bunny gestured to a small golden man. "We tend to call him Sandy." He looked back at Molly. "Guessing you've gathered who Jack and North are."

Molly nodded. "Yeah." She put her hood down, revealing her fringe and un-tucking the rest of her long brunette hair; that was tied back in a low ponytail. She smiled weakly, although inside, she was incredibly nervous. The Guardians noticed this.

"What's the matter?" Tooth asked sweetly. She placed her hand gently on Molly's shoulder. Then, she gasped and pulled away. "Molly, you're freezing." Tooth shot a glare at Jack. Jack held his hands up innocently. He clearly wasn't the reason as to why Molly was so cold.

"She ain't a winter spirit too, is she?" Bunny asked.

"No," Molly answered, "I'm not like that."

"What the heck is it then?" Bunny queried.

"She's a spirit. But it seems Man in Moon may have made her something more," North said.

"He means I'm dead," Molly finished.

_Kind of like me_, Jack thought to himself.

"Crikey," Bunny muttered.

Silence stretched throughout the workshop. Molly sighed and strolled slowly to the window. She just gazed out, staring at nothing; lost in thought. She buried her face in her hands, concealing her emotions in vain. A single tear slipped from her eye. She forgot the dead could cry. Jack approached her slowly. Molly looked at him and spoke.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I'll never find out why I died. I wish I knew what had happened to me."

"Maybe one day you'll find out," Jack said gently.

Tooth fluttered over. "We can help you. Memories are contained in the teeth I collect. Somewhere at my palace, your infant teeth are there. We can look for them, Molly. We can find your memories."

She felt a little more reassured. Molly gave a weak smile. "Thanks." She and Tooth approached the others. North, Bunny and Jack gave her a look of hope and encouragement. North threw another magic portal in the air, and it opened. Molly and Tooth approached it.

"Good luck," Jack said smiling.

The girls stepped through. They appeared in Tooth's palace. The buildings were pink with pretty patterns carved on the walls.

"Come on, this way," Tooth called. Molly dashed after her frantically. The baby tooth fairies watched in curiosity. Eventually, Molly and Tooth found the room, where all the children's infant teeth were kept. "It's in here." Tooth unlocked the doors; revealing the room's interior. It was huge. Towers of golden tooth boxes stretched almost to infinity.

"Wow." Molly was practically speechless. "We better find my memories." She spoke hopefully.

They scanned the towers, searching high and low; in any order they could think of. Finally they came to a shelf. _Molly Saunders_ was engraved neatly above it in glittering gold lettering. This was it. Molly would soon remember how she died. The excitement of finding out bubbled inside her body. Tooth flew up next to her.

"Well, go on," the fairy encouraged. Molly peered at the shelf. Suddenly, shock struck her.

"Uh…Tooth?"

Tooth realised something was wrong. "What is it? Molly, what's wrong?"

"My baby teeth. T-They're not here."


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Ghost – Chapter 3 **

Her heart felt crushed, like glass shattering into pieces. She breathed heavily, trying not to show she was broken. She clenched her fists, concealing the anger that surged through her veins. She wasn't angry. She was furious; but not with Tooth. She was furious because her infant teeth weren't there. No teeth meant no memories. Her reaction was only released as a simple sigh.

"Oh my Goodness." Molly was pulled back to reality by Tooth's horrified reaction. Tooth checked the shelf. "Y-You're right. B-But that's impossible. Where have they gone. Oh no." Molly didn't reply. She just turned away. Tooth fluttered to her side. "We'll tell the others. We'll find unlock your memories. It's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not," Molly answered.

"We'll find out how this happened."

**XXXX**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a sec. what d'ya mean they're _gone_?"

"How is this possible? They always stay on the shelf, right?"

Sandy huffed.

"Bunny, North, maybe you should just –"

Jack attempted to stop North and Bunnymund firing questions at Tooth and Molly. However, it was simply hopeless.

"It doesn't matter, alright!" The five Guardians froze in shock. They hadn't expected Molly to suddenly snap and shout like that. "It doesn't matter!" Her voice quietened. "I'm going home. I'm better off there." With her new abilities (she'd discovered when she died), Molly leaped down to the front doors and sprinted outside. The Guardians watched as she soared back to Burgess. They were frozen like statues. They clearly hadn't expected Man in the Moon to give the teen new abilities. At least, they now knew he'd chosen Molly for something. And clearly, it was important.

Eventually, Molly Saunders made it back to Burgess. She glimpsed at her parents and little sister, Kiera. She watched them in heartbreak. They were moving on like normal, although deep down, she knew they missed her. They always would.

Other children ran straight through her. Like her family, they didn't know she was there. She was simply invisible. She was simply a ghost. She covered her mouth as tears and sobs began escaping from her. She felt herself breaking down inside.

"Isn't it horrible? No one knows you're here. No one believes. _I _know how it feels."

She gasped, turning suddenly. A tall man, with pale grey skin, stood facing her. His eyes were golden yellow. He wore long black raven robes and his hair was black and styled in spikes; sleek and glossy. He was everything that represented dark and mysterious. He stepped closer to Molly, studying her for a second. She was speechless, interrogated and _intrigued_. He could _see _her. Was he like the Guardians? Like the look Tooth gave her, it seemed Molly was familiar to him.

"You've changed so much. Yet you're still recognisable. Is that really you?" He paused "It is isn't it, Molly?"

"How do you know my name?! Who are you and how did you find me? How do you know who I am?"

"You're dead. You're the girl that died. Oh, Molly, your fear of death, it was so strong." "Who are you?"

"Everything a child fears. I am Pitch Black: the Nightmare King. Or rather to all the children, I'm know as the Boogeyman."

"The Boogeyman!" Molly was practically whispering. She was so shocked. "I-I stopped believing in you when I was seven. You're _real_?!"

"Indeed." Pitch paused. "It's been three long years since those Guardians 'defeated' me. But _you_; your fear. It was so, _so_ powerful. Enough to pull me from my own fears. You brought me back." He circled her. "I never knew a teenager could have so much fear. Even of death. It seems I underestimated you. Because you're dead, you can see the Guardians and myself; and we can see you. You're not invisible to us, Molly. Stay with us and you'll never be alone."

She battled to control her emotions. She couldn't let Pitch get to her.

"I do know what being forgotten is like," Pitch said.

"They haven't forgotten me." Molly responded in an unexpected low growl.

"Why can't they see you?" Now, Pitch was really getting under her skin. Molly's anger surged inside her. "When you die, people move on."

"I know that," Molly added.

"They practically forget. No wonder you don't remember the accident."

"WHAT ACCIDENT?!" Molly demanded.

"Oh." Pitch chuckled. He held up a golden box with Molly's picture on them. Her teeth; her memories. He had them! He stole them! "Why are you so keen to know? You're just like Jack Frost." He handed the box to Molly. She was about to open it. "Hold on. The truth hurts. Are you sure you really want to know?" He grinned. She sensed his darkness. "It's your choice, Molly. But Jack Frost makes a mess of things."

"What's Jack got to do with this?"

"You want to trust him, don't you?"

"Yes. He helped me!"

Pitch laughed. "It's your choice; trust Jack and never remember. Or, open it and learn the truth. But you'll change."

"How?"

Molly turned, holding her golden box tightly. There was no response. Pitch was gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Ghost – Chapter 4**

She began to think about what Pitch had said. Was he right? Was he even telling the truth? Could she trust Jack if she knew the reason for her death? Many questions swam though Molly's mind. She glanced at her glittering golden tooth box. Would it be the right if she knew the truth?

After standing silently, Molly placed the golden box in the pocket of her hoodie. She sighed and strolled slowly towards the lake. Like the rest of Burgess, the lake was a winter wonderland; frozen and sprinkled with sparkly glittering frost. Thanks to Jack, this was the common type of weather that happened around Christmas. It was also Molly's first Christmas of being dead and no longer with her family. She stood silently. Everything around her was motionless and still.

"Didn't think I'd find you here."

She suddenly turned; relieved and frustrated that Jack Frost had the nerve to sneak up on her, without warning. He was balanced on his staff, giving her a childish look, like he was completely innocent. Molly placed her hand on her heart, feeling as her rapid breathing decreased. Then, she put her hands on her hips, giving Jack a serious look.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she said angrily.

"I thought ghosts were meant to be scary," Jack retorted playfully. He nudged her shoulder. "Anyway, Mollz, I _do_ hold record on the Naughty List."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "I was always presumed you were trouble. Whenever you made the snow days, my school would be closed." At least she was impressed now. In her heart, she felt she could trust him. Then, Jack realised what was in her pocket.

"Is that…?

Molly nodded, taking the box out. "My memories."

"Open it," he encouraged, "You'll know the truth. You'll finally find what you've been looking for."

She remembered what Pitch had told her, during their encounter. Molly looked at Jack, shaking her head. "No."

"But you'll…" Jack trailed off. He wondered what was going on. Why had she suddenly changed her mind? He didn't understand why Molly didn't want to find out the truth anymore. She had her memories! All Molly had to do was unlock them.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. Some things are better left forgotten," Molly said, "It's not important anymore."

"When I discovered my memories, I learnt the reason why I was chosen to be a Guardian," Jack told her.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a family and a sister. I saved her, Molly." He gazed at the lake, as his memories of saving his sister became vivid and clear in his mind, once again. "We were ice skating, and it went wrong. The ice was thinner than we thought. I managed to get her to the edge. I stopped her being afraid." He sighed. "I wasn't so lucky. I fell in."

"You died!" Molly realised.

"Man in the Moon chose me because I saved her. I was brave. Before I learnt who I am, the first thing I remembered waking up as Jack Frost is that it was cold, dark…and I was scared. But I'm not afraid anymore. That was a very long time ago," Jack explained, "Being invisible didn't help either. No one believed in me. My family eventually grew old and died. Over 300 years, the only thing that kept me sane was my love for fun. That's my centre."

Molly gazed at Jack, seeing the sadness show in his ice blue eyes. He had a sister. She had a sister. He'd died. She'd died. They'd both been invisible for a long time. She had more in common with Jack than she first thought. Molly suddenly spoke.

"Who else knows this?"

"No one. It's just you."

"Really?" She couldn't believe she was the first and only person to know Jack's backstory. The winter spirit nodded and smiled.

"Watch this." He thickened the lake with another layer of ice, using his staff. Then, Jack glided onto the ice, acting like a complete show off. He really impressed Molly.

"Come on," Jack encouraged, "You're not gonna fall in."

Molly became hesitant and wary. Was this even safe? Jack was fine. She reluctantly glided onto the ice; slipping and sliding. This amused the winter spirit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Jack! Jack!" He caught her before she had the chance to fall. At least she couldn't blush, since she was dead. That was one thing she found handy.

After a slippery start, the Ghost and the Guardian were skating in around the lake. Molly picked up the speed quickly. When she was alive, she'd been skating a few times with her little sister, Kiera. Those memories came back to her as she laughed, smiled and enjoyed the thrill of skating out in the open. At one moment, Molly attempted to twirl. But she ended up colliding, crashing and falling over. Jack laughed at her; showing his amusement. A displeased Molly noticed this.

"Oi! That wasn't funny!" Like him, she soon saw the funny side. Jack helped her up and she dusted the snow off her purple hoodie.

"Hey, for a ghost, you're good at ice skating," Jack complimented. He gave her that sexy smile again.

Before Molly had a chance to respond, something in the corner of her eye, caught her attention. A pink piece of material flapped about in the soft gentle breeze. The ghost wondered what it was. Curiosity entranced her. She realised it was attached to something else, something rusty, dented and blue; buried in the bright white snow. Jack followed her slowly.

"Molly?"

"Hold on a sec." She was concentrating hard. Then, she realised what it was; her sister's pink scarf. Why was it here? Molly reached for it. But the scarf was caught on the rusty dented blue object.

"Jack, help me get this."

Jack and Molly pulled the scarf free. Some of the frosty white snow fell off. Molly gasped in horror. "Oh my God!"

She startled Jack. "What is it? Molly, what is it? Tell me."

The snow revealed a dented, crushed and crumpled huge piece of blue _metal_. There was shattered scattered glass surrounding the edge.

**A/N****: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Keep the reviews up. I apologise if future updates are slow but happy Christmas and happy reading.**


	6. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Ghost – Chapter 5**

"T-That's a car! Jack! That's a car!" Molly was in shock. She was transfixed. She was paralysed, as if glued to the ground. The young ghost slumped back against a tall tree. "Blimming hell." She held her sister's scarf in a tight grip, trying to keep herself from breaking down and falling apart. The last thing she wanted was a broken heart. "I need to take this back to Kiera. The memories can wait. For now, anyway."

The winter spirit still couldn't work out why Molly didn't want to find out the full scenario. He suspected, whatever happened, was likely traumatic. But Molly didn't know. He had a strong suspicion and guessed _something_ may have put her off of wanting to know the truth. Or, the whole thing of not wanting to know might simply be Molly's own choice. Maybe that's it. He told himself to stop worrying.

"All right. Let's take the scarf back," Jack said.

"Okay," Molly confirmed.

She began running, at super speed, towards her house. Although she was faster than a human, for him, Jack found this boring (and slow). With a mischievous grin, the Guardian of Fun soared behind Molly. Suddenly, he scooped her securely into his arms. Molly wasn't impressed. She wiggled, struggled and shouted at the top of her voice.

"Jack! Jack, put me down! Let go! Put me down! Put me down!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Mollz, I've got you. I won't let go. You trust me, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Molly muttered.

"Now don't let go of that scarf," Jack advised. He sped up. Molly clutched his shoulders tightly. Good grief. She'd never met anyone with a nerve like this. But she _did_ trust him. That was an important part of their friendship. _That _was the thing that stopped her being tempted to slap him, because he was so unexpectedly…oh whatever. No wonder Jack Frost held record on the Naughty List.

It was already dark by the time they reached Molly's house. Molly peered at her watch. 11:50pm. Jack finally put her down and she scrambled up to the bedroom windows. All the lights were out. Her family were asleep. For a moment, Molly became entranced in her thoughts. Then, Jack nudged her on the shoulder.

"Are you giving it back, then?" He gestured to the scarf that Molly was holding.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "Come on, this way."

Jack and Molly leapt onto the roof. They climbed around the back to her sister's bedroom window. They unlocked it, peering in quietly. Kiera Saunders was in a deep, deep sleep. Quiet like a mouse, Molly crept in, laying the pink scarf gently on the end of Kiera's bed. Jack waited; watching outside. Glancing closer at her sister, Molly realised she was trembling. Kiera was having nightmares! Molly gasped. A tall dark figure loomed in the darkest corner. It was Pitch. Molly stepped in front of her sister defensively.

"Stay away from her," she growled.

From outside, Jack immediately sensed something was wrong.

"I'm not giving your sister this nightmare, Molly. Look closely."

Oh God! He realised who was in there. Pitch Black! The winter spirit stepped in though the window.

"What have you done?" Jack hissed. He stepped in front of Molly and her sleeping sister. He pointed his staff at Pitch, gripping it tightly.

"Does that sand look black to you?" Pitch's tone was neutral and his question was rhetorical. In response, Molly and Jack shook their heads. They noticed the sand was a crimson red. Molly realised what it was. Memories. Kiera whimpered in her sleep.

"No. No. Molly. Molly, don't die. Molly."

Pitch was right. He wasn't causing this. He was telling the truth. Jack stared in bewilderment. Molly crouched in front of her sister. She reached out to touch Kiera's shoulder gently. But her hand slipped through. Kiera didn't believe Molly was still here. She remembered what Pitch had told her about being invisible.

Jack continued to glare coldly at Pitch. Then he dived looks between the Nightmare King and Molly. "Someone explain what the hell this is."

"It's a memory," Molly answered quietly.

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"It seems Kiera's remembering the death of her sister," Pitch added, "Isn't that adorable? I never knew memories could be so…powerful. Especially if they're memories of _fear._"

Unexpectedly, the rest of the Guardians appeared at the window; Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunny. They froze in shock. Pitch was there?! How? It was three years since they'd last faced him. Pitch smirked, enjoying the Guardians' puzzled reactions.

Before anyone had the chance to explain, Kiera suddenly awoke; scared, screaming and crying. The blonde haired nine-year-old shuddered and trembled. She gasped at the sight of Pitch Black.

"You." Kiera was practically whispering.

"Hello, Kiera," Pitch responded quietly.

"Hold a sec? Pitch?" Molly dived looks between him and her sister. "How does she…?" Confusion plastered her face.

Silence stretched across the room. Kiera began stuttering. "You. I-I saw you, w-when the car crashed. Y-You were there."

Molly felt like passing out. So, she and her sister had been in a car accident. That's how she'd died. How did they even crash in the first place? The ghost glanced at Jack.

"Send her a sign. Anything. Let her know we're here. Let her know _I'm_ here."

Similar to that time he became visible to Jamie, Jack created two magical animated ice figures, which were running around the room. The ice figures were Molly and Kiera. Then, the ice figures burst into frost, sparking on the walls like stars.

The nine-year-old stuttered. "J-Jack? Jack Frost?" He became visible to Kiera, just like Pitch was.

"She can see you." Molly and Pitch whispered in unison.

Molly continued speaking. "Jack, please, let her know I'm here."

The Guardian of Fun and the Nightmare King glanced at each other. Jack spoke, as he kneeled down at Kiera's level. "Kiera, it's alright. Your sister's here. Molly's here."

"You need to believe him, Kiera, because it's true," Pitch said.

Kiera saw her pink scarf hover in mid air. She thought she'd lost it! Wait a moment. No one else was holding it. Molly! It had to be Molly. She hoped it was Molly. A small smile shined on her face.

"Molly?"

She became visible to her sister and dropped the scarf back on the bed. "Hi."

"It _is_ you."

Tears swelled in Molly and Kiera's eyes. Kiera suddenly hugged Molly tightly. She was cold and _solid_. Molly knew why. Kiera believed in her. She couldn't believe her older sister was here. Her parents had said she'd left them, because she had to 'go on a journey'. But she was still here. Kiera began crying again. Molly wiped away her tears, speaking softly.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now."

"T-The accident. I always keep seeing it! You tried to stop, but we crashed near the lake; the frozen lake. I took your phone. I called 911. I kept shaking you. I called your name. You never woke up! You never woke up! That's when I realised you were gone." Tears continued to stream down Kiera's face. "The road. There was ice on it. The _whole_ road was covered in ice."

"What?" She heard her, but she couldn't believe Kiera was saying this. She looked at Jack, Pitch and the rest of the Guardians. Curiosity entranced her. She knew what she had to do. She held her golden box securely. Then, she opened it. Through the bright white shining light, her memories were revealed to her.

**_Flashback_**

"_Look, I'm sorry Mum and Dad couldn't make it to the Christmas Concert. They had to see Granddad. Anyway, I showed up," Molly explained, "Kiera, Granddad's getting old. He can't help it, just like he can't help forgetting. I understand it's hard. He's nearly forgetting Christmas; not just Dad's birthday. You understand, as people get old, they sometimes forget things. Right?"_

_Kiera nodded, understanding what her sister had told her. "Molly, will that ever happen to us one day?"_

"_Possibly, but even if we do, that's years away," Molly answered. She smiled at her sister. "Hey, we're almost home. Mum and Dad won't want to see us said."_

"_But we are," Kiera protested innocently._

"_I know, Kiera, I know."_

_Molly pulled off the motorway, where they reached the junction for Burgess. Close to their home, the car suddenly slipped and skidded. She didn't remember the roads being forecast to ice over. She panicked. Her heart raced. She felt like it would burst from her body. Kiera's panicking screams pierced her inside. _

"_MOLLY!"_

_It happened quickly. She clamped her foot on the brakes. The car kept skidding. Then, it crashed, turned and tumbled. The car collided with a tree, yards from the lake. Molly's head slammed hard against the window; glass smashed and her head cracked. Blood poured down her face. Everything began to fade. She heard Kiera screaming her name._

"_Molly! Molly, wake up! Molly, please! MOLLY!"_

_**End of Flashback**  
_

"Molly?" Jack stared worriedly.

She dropped her box in shock. It clashed and clattered on the ground. She collapsed against her sister's bed, staring at Jack and Pitch in vain.

"What is it?" Pitch was curious, due to her reaction.

Molly glanced at Kiera. "We were in a car crash." She was practically whispering. "There was ice."

Pitch shook a glare at Jack and then he looked at Molly, repeating his earlier statement.

"Jack Frost makes a mess of things, doesn't he?"

It hit him. He felt frozen. Jack looked away, with guilt stricken eyes.

"Jack?" Molly could feel the worry in her voice.

He forced himself to face her. His voice trembled. "Molly, please. I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." He backed away slightly.

She heard Pitch's voice in her head again, despite the fact that he was there. _Jack Frost makes a mess of things_. Everything clicked. Her heart broke. The truth crushed her.

"No." She knew the answer now. But she was in denial. Her sister looked at her worriedly. She faced Jack, glaring coldly. He saw the horror, heartbreak and rage; burning deep in her eyes.

"It was you. You killed me."


	7. Chapter 6: Forgiven

**Ghost – Chapter 6**

"Ya gotta be kidding me, mate."

"H-How could you do such a thing?"

"Oh, Jack."

Bunny was alarmed. North was bewildered. Tooth was horrified, and Sandy's eyes glinted with shock. Jack felt everyone's heavy glares; glued and transfixed on him. He reluctantly turned away. Then he faced Molly. He met her pain filled eyes. Molly wasn't the only one in denial of the truth – he was too. It was him. He caused the accident. He'd taken her life. He'd killed Molly. He stood frozen, in guilt and regret.

"I-I didn't mean…I-I didn't know. Molly, please." He could barely speak.

Molly continued to glare coldly. Her eyes flickered to her shaking sister. She could see the terror in Kiera's eyes. Molly forced herself to look at Jack. She felt crushed to the core. Hatred burned inside her. She clenched her fists in anger. She spoke bitterly.

"I should never have trusted you."

Next, Jack spoke honesty. The guilt was obvious in his voice. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for you to die."

Suddenly, Molly lunged for Jack. Pitch held her back.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, "This is all your fault, Jack! You make a mess of everything!" Molly meant it. She meant every accusing word she'd thrown at him. "Get out. Just get out! Don't you ever, ever come near me again!"

Jack looked at her for a second. Then, he turned to the window. He leapt out and flew away. The other Guardians followed soon after. After, Pitch headed for the window. The Nightmare King turned to Molly, giving her a sympathetic look. Molly spoke, trying not to cry.

"You were right, Pitch, you were right about him."

"I know." Pitch approached her slowly. He held his arms out. Molly hugged him; emotions overwhelming her. She felt safe in his embrace. Pitch dived looks between Molly and her sister. "Remember, there is someone who cares."

Molly glanced up. There was no trace of Pitch. He was gone. Molly shuffled to the end of Kiera's bed. She crouched to her level. All she did was gaze; watching like a lost little girl. Tears swelled in Molly's eyes. She didn't bother to fight them. She admitted defeat. Molly spoke through teary eyes.

"Kiera, I'm so sorry. Oh God…I-I can't believe I've put you through this. You didn't deserve to get hurt. You didn't deserve to lose me."

Kiera hugged Molly. Even when Molly was alive, Kiera hated seeing her older sister sad. She did her best to calm Molly, whispering quietly.

"It doesn't matter. You came back. You're home."

**XXXX**

Weeks went by. Molly still hated him. She hated Jack. All that time, she'd trusted him. She'd felt she could do that. But she felt it had been her biggest mistake. Ever. Molly had learnt the hard way. And actions have consequences.

**XXXX**

"Argh! I didn't know! I didn't know I killed her!"

Jack Frost stared scornfully at the Man in the Moon; his eyes icy and dark. He slammed his staff into the centre of the frozen lake. He wanted to break the ice, like the truth had broken his heart. In bitterness and anger, he manipulated the winds. He turned the clouds dull, dark and grey. Snow fell. The winter spirit forced the snowflakes to fly and flap violently around the lake. By the way he was acting, it was likely he'd create the Blizzard of '68 all over again. He was about to make this blizzard worsen. Suddenly, he heard a voice. It was calling to him.

"Stop! Jack, stop!"

It wasn't Bunny, thank God. However, he recognised the voice. _Her_ voice. Molly. Jack reluctantly dropped the winds. Molly seemed to struggle less. She stopped staggering. She just stood there; still as ice. Jack approached her. He still gripped his staff tightly. He wanted to yell. He wanted to make her realise. But the look in Molly's eyes made it obvious that she already knew; she already knew that she'd been wrong about hating him. Jack was the first to speak.

"W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I've been thinking. I-I needed to see you, Jack. I had to tell you this," Molly said.

"Tell me what?" Jack wondered, "Hold on, you're not mad?"

"No. Not anymore," Molly answered, "I thought about what you said – what you tried to say. It made me realise you really didn't know. It was an accident. Accidents happen. I'm sorry I yelled at you. T-Those things, I never meant them. I understand now." She paused for a second. "Anyway, the hardest part is, I…I forgive you, Jack Frost. You helped me. You're my best friend. I care about you. I –"

Jack knew the answer. It hit him like lightening.

"Molly." He said her name. The word was like a kiss. "Molly."

The word became a kiss.


	8. Chapter 7: Fears

**Ghost – Chapter 7**

"I-I didn't expect that to happen." Molly attempted not to look embarrassed. But the slight smile at the edge of her lips, however, made her actions obvious. Jack gazed at her. His ice blue eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"I didn't expect it either," he said honestly. He noticed Molly looked as if something was bothering her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just butterflies," Molly answered.

She felt her eyes beam brightly, when she looked at Jack again. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She'd never felt true love.

It was all the same for Jack. Molly was the only one he ever knew, who'd melted his heart. It wasn't frozen anymore. He smiled at Molly and held her hand.

"I've never really been in love before," Molly admitted, "It's all new." She felt the bubbles and butterflies. She felt them want to escape. "You know what I reckon. I reckon we should put the past behind us. What happened, happened. I can't live in the past forever. I need to move on. I need to let go."

"If you weren't dead, we wouldn't have met," Jack added.

Molly knew he was right. Meeting and falling in love with _Jack Frost_ had been the best thing that had happened in her life. The hole in her heart had finally healed.

**XXXX**

"Sandy. Sandy, come and look at this, mate. Come and look at this."

Bunny had been at the top of the lake for what felt like an hour. Something had caught the rabbit's tail. Now, whatever caught his attention, Bunny wanted Sandy to see it. Sandy finally gave in, after numerous attempts at ignoring Bunny. The Sandman strolled over, shrugging his shoulders and forming a question mark above his head. Bunny pointed at the lake. Sandy saw what Bunny was pointing at: Jack and Molly. The Sandman did a double take at Jack and Molly. Hold on a minute. Had they just _kissed_? They had! Sandy smiled happily. Next, Bunny nudged him on the shoulder.

"Who knew Frostbite would pull such a surprise like that?"

**XXXX**

"Aww, I'm so happy for them."

"She's a lovely girl, an' we both saw 'em kiss, right Sandy?"

Sandy nodded, North chuckled merrily and Tooth smiled; looking towards the window. The others glanced at her. They noticed she seemed….sad.

"Are you alright?" North asked her.

"Yeah," Tooth replied, "I'm fine. I'm happy – for both of them."

**XXXX**

Jack and Molly strolled slowly away from the lake. They kept planning on how they would break the news to everyone; the other Guardians and Kiera. Jack and Molly knew, this was most likely every couple's worst nightmare.

The two of them stopped outside Molly's house, aiming to go ahead with their plan.

"You tell the Guardians," Molly said.

"And you tell your sister," Jack mentioned, "Break it to her gently. The two of you have already been through a lot."

"Okay." Molly nodded, understanding everything she and Jack had planned. Then, Jack flew away, searching for the rest of the Guardians. He wondered how they'd take the news. What he didn't know, is that they already knew.

Molly made her way to the back of the house. She climbed up to Kiera's window. Luckily, it was open. The ghost smiled, preparing to head inside. For a moment, she became lost in her thoughts. Then…

"Boo!"

The surprise startled and scared her. Molly suddenly let go of the windowsill. She fell and crashed on the lawn. A sinister laughter echoed around her. She recognised the voice immediately.

"Pitch! For crying out loud, don't do that!" Molly sighed under her breath. The Nightmare King suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Serves you right for pulling a stunt like that," Pitch patronised. He sounded nowhere near as caring and understanding, like before.

"I wasn't gonna sneak up on Kiera," Molly said honestly.

"I'm not talking about that," Pitch hissed, "You and Jack Frost. Or don't you remember?"

The realisation hit her hard. Pitch knew. He knew she'd kissed Jack. Molly could tell he knew. It was the look in his fearful golden eyes, that made it obvious. Molly had to concentrate hard, to stop her legs from giving way. Then, Pitch gave her that sympathetic look again. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke gently.

"You've made a mistake, Molly. You can't trust Jack." Pitch immediately noticed the young ghost looked alarmed. He continued speaking; pretending to care. "Oh. I know what it's like. We all make mistakes. You're not alone with that. But if you trust any advice, trust mine: Jack Frost makes a mess of _everything_. He made a mess of your life. You died because of him. And me; Frost's the reason I'm no longer believed in." Pitch's tone became cold and bitter, and then it softened. "Molly, _you_ brought _me_ back. That's something I believe in."

Suddenly, the truth struck her like lightening. Molly had an epiphany. She _almost_ trusted Pitch. Luckily, she realised the truth. She realised what he'd been doing the whole time.

"No, Pitch." Molly could barely hold onto her sanity; that's how shocked she was. "Jack didn't know. He didn't know. I _can_ trust _him_. I didn't make a mistake. My death, was an accident." She faced Pitch, meeting the centre of his eyes. "The whole time…YOU KNEW! Oh my God! You knew how I died! You knew the whole time! You didn't even admit that!" The worst part hit her in the core of her heart. "You wanted this to happen. Didn't you, Pitch? All you ever did was _pretend_ to care." Molly knew it now. She read Pitch, like a book. She felt the fury burn and surge through her body. Finally, she faced him; glaring sharply and coldly into his golden eyes. "I'll never let you use me again." Molly turned, walking away slowly. Her fists were clenched tightly.

Pitch spoke; cold, dark and sinister. "You will regret this, Molly. You really have made a mistake. You'll soon see."

Then, he vanished in front of her eyes. Why did he always do that? However, that wasn't the thing worrying her. Jack and Kiera. No. Oh please no. Molly began to have a panic attack. She immediately headed in through the window, searching the house in a frantic frenzy. Kiera wasn't there – she was missing! Did Pitch take her?! Molly immediately raced outside again. She soared through Burgess, desperate to find Kiera. Then, the ghost headed over to the woodland. Molly headed in a fair way. Finally, she noticed a blonde haired girl, with bunches and a black coat. It was Kiera. A wave of relief washed over Molly. She sprinted over, hugging her sister.

"Kiera, thank God! I-I thought…I thought you'd been…" Molly trailed off. She noticed Kiera was holding something. The object looked more like a broken stick, in the shape of a _hook_. Molly glanced at it closely and spoke.

"Give that to me."

Kiera obeyed her sister's orders. She handed the object to Molly; the ghost gasped in horror, speaking again.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it." Kiera saw the sudden frightened look in her sister's eyes. "What's the matter? Molly?"

"Oh no." Molly was practically whispering.

"What is it? Molly, tell me."

"T-There's blood on it."

**A/N****: Sorry, there's another cliff hanger. By the way, Pitch is definitely up to no good (sorry if you got confused). I'll update as soon as I can, but I apologise if I'm slow. By the way, please keep posting reviews and happy reading.**


	9. Chapter 8: Plan

**Ghost – Chapter 8 **

"From what?"

Molly ignored Kiera's question. She whispered the dreaded answer. "Jack."

"What?" Kiera kept looking at her older sister anxiously.

Molly knew it now. She knew what had happened. It _was_ Jack. Pitch had harmed him. The ghost struggled to keep control as she stumbled and staggered in shock and horror. Now, she was afraid. She was afraid for Jack. Every second, when she looked at his blood stained staff, she could picture him; bruised, battered and broken. How could she let this happen? Molly knew it. This was her fault. Suddenly, she ran away. She didn't even look back. All she knew was her fear for Jack. Molly loved him. She loved him with her whole heart. Jack loved her too. She never wanted him to get hurt.

Molly ran, leapt and soared further away from the woodland. She clutched Jack's broken staff in a tight grip. Her tight grip of the staff helped to remind her of the rage and fear, she felt. Then she stopped in the centre of Burgess. Her fear and fury couldn't be concealed anymore. Molly began to scream and shout.

"Where is he, Pitch? Where is he?! Was it you?! Did you hurt Jack?! Why did you do it?! TELL ME WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS! TELL ME!"

In the corner of her eye, a swarm of dark sinister beings began approaching her. Molly gasped, realising what the beings were. Fearlings. Next, she tried to run. But Pitch's Fearlings were too powerful. They overpowered Molly, trapping her within the swarm. She fell to the ground, powerless, at the mercy of the Fearlings. She felt them drag her away.

"Argh! No! No! Get off! Let go!" She clawed at the gravel and grass; desperate to hold on, desperate to be free. The swarm of Fearlings dragged her though the woodland. They pulled Molly down a deep dark hole, hidden under the remains of a rickety rotting wooden bedframe. Then, the Fearlings let go, letting Molly fall. She felt as she hit the ground. She landed in a heap. Pain pierced her all over.

Eventually, Molly made an effort to stand up, and did so. She rose to her feet, trying to be brave, although her whole body trembled with fear. She fell against the wall; shocked at the sight surrounding her. Her jaw fell open. She'd been dragged to an underground lair. It was huge and dark, except for a few rays of sunlight, seeping in. Large cages hung from the ceiling, bridges led to many passages, and solid stone stairs led to many pathways, and a large globe stood tall at the centre. This must be where Pitch lived.

Molly's restless eyes flickered to every corner, as she gripped Jack's staff tighter. She was so worried about Jack. Where was he? Where was Pitch keeping him? Molly became afraid again.

"I knew I'd probably find you here."

She turned. Pitch was standing about a metre from her. She scowled at him; sharp and intense.

"Where's Jack?" Molly kept her tone low and firm. "Where is he? What have you done to him? Tell me where he is."

"I did warn you that you'd made a mistake." He seemed to be trying to manipulate her again. "I want you to understand. I want you to know –"

"What have you done to Jack?! I want you to let him go. Where is he? Tell me." Molly tried to make herself sound intimidating and fearful. Pitch chuckled at her attempts.

"Very well."

Once again, the swarm of Fearlings trapped Molly. Pitch glared at her; showing no signs of care or mercy. Pitch faced the Fearlings, addressing them clearly and formally.

"Take her to Frost."

Suddenly, Molly was dragged down a dark dreary passageway. All she could see was darkness. She felt them throw her onto the solid stone floor. Molly grunted in agony, as she heard a door slam shut and a key click, somewhere behind her. She knew it. There was no way out. She was trapped. All she could feel was fear. Her fear.

In the darkness, Molly slowly stood up, shuffling her feet forward by a few inches. She didn't know where Pitch's nightmare creatures had put her. She didn't know if she was even alone. Seconds later, she tripped and fell. Molly screamed in terror as she tripped over some sort of large lump. Strangely enough, the lump _groaned._ Almost like it had said her name. At the moment, all Molly could do was hope. Her hope became a question.

"Jack?" She didn't know if it was him.

"Molly, is t-that r-really y-you?" A wave of relief washed over her. It was Jack. He was here. He continued speaking. "P-Pitch… I tried to fight him. H-He overpowered me. I-I got hurt. I was bleeding and he broke the staff. T-Then he brought me here."

The pain was obvious in Jack's voice. Molly leant over and kissed him gently. She could feel the cuts and scratches on his face. They gave her a clear image of the state he was in.

"It's my fault he did this to you. Pitch pretended to care. All he did was manipulate us. He tricked us," Molly explained, "I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Jack responded. He tried to reassure her.

"It does," Molly argued, "Jack, what else has he done to you?"

"Black eye, a couple of broken bones and a cut on the forehead," Jack said.

"Oh my God." Molly heard the horror in her voice. She felt Jack's blood drip from his injuries. Pitch had clearly hurt him badly. Molly continued to speak soft and gently. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"It's too late," Jack told her, "We're also both stuck here."

"I know what I can do. I can find Pitch and get out of here – or at least try to."

Jack felt his face plaster with worry and confusion. "What?"

"I have a plan, Jack. I'm a ghost. If I can find them, I can get out through the walls. I can go and find Pitch, then I'll – "

Jack suddenly panicked. He gripped Molly's hand tightly.

"Please. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to. I know this is hard; it's hard for both of us. But I wanna do this because I love you. I want him to let you go."

"Mollz, w-what a-are you even planning?"

"To take your place."


	10. Chapter 9: Deal

**Ghost – Chapter 9**

He couldn't see her in the dark, but he felt his eyes focus and transfix on Molly. He felt horrified and his heart felt more cold and more frozen. He couldn't believe Molly was thinking of it: swapping places and becoming imprisoned instead of him. He cared for her. He loved her. But he didn't want her to do this for him. He didn't want her to fall into the hands of Pitch Black. He didn't want her getting anymore hurt, than she already had been. That's how much he loved Molly.

"No." He felt tears begin to swell in his ice blue eyes. He chocked on his words, as he attempted to say them. "Please." The tears escaped his eyes, falling to the floor. "I-I don't want you to do this."

"What other choice is there?" He knew Molly was right. Their only other option was for both of them to remain imprisoned by Pitch. Neither of them wanted that.

Molly spoke softly. "Come on, let me help you up."

He struggled to stand. Molly helped him, slowly and gently. He put his arm around her shoulder. Then, his legs gave way. He collapsed to the ground. He felt weak and helpless.

"Molly, I can't."

Molly felt fear surge through her veins. "It's okay, it's okay." She continued holding Jack's hand. "What the hell has Pitch done to you?" She felt her fear increase, despite trying to be brave. It was hard for her. But she had to be; for Jack. Next, Jack spoke.

"Try and find the wall or the door. Go through and find Pitch; you're a ghost, remember."

"Okay." Molly felt reluctant to leave him. "I'll come back. I won't leave you to suffer. I-I love you, Jack Frost."

They kissed again.

"It was worth meeting you, Molly Saunders. You're the love of my long life. I love you too – maybe more than you'll ever know," Jack added, "Now, go and find Pitch."

Molly stood up slowly. She let go of Jack's hand, placing the broken staff down gently beside him. She put her arms out and shuffled forward. After what felt like a minute, Molly felt herself walk through the wall. She found herself down a passageway; a few rays of light seeped through the roof. She hoped Jack had realised that she'd left his staff with him. Hopefully, Jack knew it was there. Molly had to be quick. She had to find Pitch. That lying, cunning, manipulative….

She suddenly sighed and buried her face in her hands. Find Pitch. That's what she had to do.

Molly crept through the passageway; brave and determined to look for the Nightmare King. It was hopeless. She realised all the passages looked the same. Dammit. She was lost. This was just great.

"Pitch! Show yourself!" Nothing. Where was he? "Don't be a coward! I wanna talk!"

She wasn't going to put up wandering around the lair; lost and confused. If Pitch wanted to face her then he could come here himself.

"I knew it," Molly muttered angrily.

She continued walking and then stopped silently.

"I forgot you were a ghost. I forgot you could do that trick. I bet you forgot too."

A tall dark shadow loomed over her. Pitch. Molly couldn't actually see _him_ as such, but she sensed he was nearby. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"That was a brave thing you said to Jack. He didn't want you to switch places with him."

"But I want him safe," Molly said firmly, "I'll do anything, Pitch. Please. Put me in his place. Do whatever you want to me, just get him out of there!"

The shadows of Pitch suddenly vanished. Molly concealed her anger, but she failed to conceal her fear. Moment later, Pitch appeared into sight. He gave a small smile and stepped to the side. Jack was lying on the ground behind him. The broken staff was dumped beside the winter spirit. Molly gasped; she was struck with horror.

"JACK!" She sprinted to his side. She hated seeing Jack in the state he was in. His right eye was black and blue; it was an effort to keep it open. His face was covered with cuts and his hoodie was stained with blood. His blood. Jack reached out to Molly and held her hand again. He stared at Molly with frightened eyes. Molly kissed his hand and turned to Pitch. She glared coldly and spoke sharply.

"If you let him go, I _will_ stay with you."

Pitch considered this for a moment. Then he held out his hand. Reluctantly, Molly shook it. Pitch then grinned. "You have yourself a deal."

**XXXX**

The Fearlings dumped Jack somewhere in the woodland. His broken staff clattered to the ground as it was dropped next to him. He tried to get up. He tried to move; but it was in vain. All he felt was pain. Next, he heard voices calling to him.

"Jack!"

"There he is!"

"Crikey, what happened to 'im?"

Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy ran to his aid. As soon as they saw him bruised, battered and covered in blood, all of them were struck with shock. Tooth gasped, and shook him gently on the shoulder.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He began to explain what had happened; his throat was dry and weak. "M-Molly. P-Pitch; h-he has her."

"Oh no," North gasped.

"S-She took my p-place, so I c-could be free." Jack glanced at the other Guardians with pain filled eyes. "P-Pitch tricked us." He cried again. "W-We have to get her back."

Bunny came forward, helping Jack to stand up slowly. "Don't worry, mate. We _will_ get Molly back."

They slowly walked away. From the trees, a figure observed them. Then, the figure flew away, leaving nothing but the traces of a light gentle breeze.

**XXXX**

"That was very brave of you; what you did."

Molly kept her emotions to herself, as Pitch attempted to make her angry. It was difficult for her to conceal her emotions. Meanwhile, Pitch continued to taunt her.

"Something like that takes a lot of courage. You love Jack and you were scared for him. That's the reason you made a deal with me, wasn't it?"

Molly backed away as Pitch stepped slowly towards her.

"It's interesting how your fears keep changing. First, you feared death; then, it was being invisible; after that, you feared you would never remember; also, you feared the flashbacks; finally, your fear is for Jack. Are you still afraid, Molly? Afraid that I'll cause havoc and hurt him again."

"Don't you dare!" Molly snapped suddenly. She couldn't conceal her rage and anger any longer. Unexpectedly, some of the cages fell to the floor; crashing and clashing violently. Molly stared in horror. So did Pitch.

"Did you just…?" Pitch trailed off.

Molly gained focus of what she'd just done. She changed. She was a poltergeist. She quickly gained control over her new ability. Molly moved her hands in different directions. Many objects were flung at Pitch. He dodged them in bewilderment. Molly stepped towards him. Pitch backed away.

"Look, Molly, it was stupid of me to say those things. I should've realised you might have changed like that. Tell you what…let's see if you're strong enough to fight me."

Fearlings emerged from the dark. They advanced towards Molly. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many. And, they were too strong; too powerful. Pitch gave a low chuckle. Molly glared helplessly as the Fearlings held her down to the ground.

"Even as a poltergeist, you'll never be strong enough."

Molly didn't want to believe he was right, but it seemed he was.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck the ground. It hit the spot between Pitch and Molly. The Fearlings scurried off the young ghost and she and Pitch were sent stumbling back. Molly looked at Pitch, raising her hands innocently. She spoke.

"That really wasn't me."

Pitch shot the ghost a confused look. "Then who or _what_ did that?"

"I did."

A soft gentle voice responded to Pitch's question. Molly and Pitch turned. A girl, who looked about Molly's age, was standing on top of the globe. She had long black hair that reached her waist and her skin was light and pale. She wore flat black shoes and a dress, which was raven black, with long sleeves. The dress was floor length. Her eyes were dark and they glittered with wonder and bravery. She jumped off the globe and approached Pitch and Molly. She walked with slow graceful steps. She looked at the ghost and spoke.

"Molly, get out of the way."

Molly did so and began stuttering. "H-How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Mother Nature." The girl turned to Pitch. "This has gone too far. I never remembered you like this. You were different."

Pitch's voice grew anxious and curious. "How do you even know me, let alone Molly?"

Mother Nature – the girl – held up a golden locket. Pitch, strangely, recognised it.

"Katherine gave me this. She said I'd need it one day," the girl added, "You wouldn't recognise me or remember me." She looked sad for a moment. "I was chosen by the Moon not long after I learnt what the Fearlings had done to you. They changed you."

Pitch shot another confused look at Molly. The ghost realised what Pitch now needed. His memories. She looked at the girl, giving her the hint. Luckily, the girl picked up on it. She handed Pitch his memory box. Pitch stared confused.

"You have to open it," Molly prompted, "It's okay, I know what it's like to be afraid of something like this."

Pitch and Molly glanced back at the girl. Then, Pitch opened the box. His memories were revealed to him. He stood entranced and mesmerised. Then he continued to stare at the girl; tears glinted in his golden eyes; tears of remembering.

"Seraphina."

She stepped forward, crying too.

"Hi, Dad."

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I'll update as soon as I can. Happy reading. I give credit to my cousin who gave me this idea of something to do with Pitch's past - now he's discovered it. By the way, I hope 'Seraphina' is the name of Pitch's daughter AKA, Mother Nature. Apologies if there's a mistake. By the way, happy reading :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Chosen

**Ghost – Chapter 10**

Bunny placed Jack gently on the windowsill. He grabbed a few pillows, so the boy's head was lifted slightly. Then, Jack shot Bunny a look of fear. Fear for Molly. Next, Tooth fluttered over towards them.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Not too good," Bunny replied, "Look at the state the poor fella's in. Pitch musta done some pretty rough things."

Jack's eyes flickered between Tooth and Bunny. "Pitch h-has her."

"We know," Tooth responded softly.

The fairy picked up a damp cloth and cleaned the worst of the blood from Jack's face. The winter spirit continued stuttering about Molly. "W-We need to s-save her. K-Kiera doesn't know. What if we can't get Molly back? What if we have to tell her sister?" He felt the panic and strain in his voice.

"Jack, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Tooth tried to comfort him once more.

**XXXX**

Molly stood, transfixed. She felt like she'd been glued to the ground. She was shocked. She didn't expect this. _Pitch Black_ had a daughter – Mother Nature! How many bombshells could Molly cope with? First; it was being dead, then; finding out why she died, after that; it was learning Pitch had manipulated her. And now this! Her eyes kept flickering between Pitch and Seraphina.

The truth shocked Pitch as much as it had with Molly. He used to be so different. He used to be a good man. Kozmotis Pitchiner. That's who he used to be. The man who chased away the darkness. Then, the darkness had become him. The Fearlings had tricked him; made him believe Seraphina had been afraid. The Fearlings changed him to Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. For so many centuries, the only thing he had known was fear. He dived looks between Molly and Seraphina. He could see it. His own fear reflected back at him. Eventually, his eyes fixed on Seraphina. He looked into her soul. He was shell-shocked. His fear was obvious as he spoke.

"T-Thank you…f-for getting me to remember."

Seraphina stepped into the light. She kept her own voice calm and neutral. "I overheard the Guardians and I showed up to save Molly." She gave the ghost an assuring look and then turned, facing her father. "And you too. You nearly went too far." She saw the look of guilt and regret in her father's golden eyes – it was also a look of sorrow.

Molly seriously didn't expect Mother Nature to save her – and Pitch. She suspected this might change the Nightmare King. She knew this might change Seraphina. Now, the ghost found herself placed in a very difficult position. Did Pitch deserve her sympathy? Pitch had manipulated and emotionally hurt her, in cold blood. And the same thing had happened to Jack. Could she really forgive Pitch for that?

It was just as difficult for Seraphina; maybe even harder. For _centuries_, she'd had to put up with what her father had become. She hadn't properly seen him since she was about ten. That's how long ago it was. The Fearlings had possessed her father and stole his sanity. Seraphina's eyes flickered to Molly. It helped her to realise they were in the same boat.

Silence stretched through the dark lair. Molly hovered for a moment. Then, she perched on one of the solid stone staircases. She buried her face in her hands, trying to clear her mind and keep control of her emotions. Seraphina strolled over and sat next to her. Molly noticed that Mother Nature, too, was in conflict with her own emotions. Molly understood that. Seraphina – Mother Nature – was Pitch's daughter, after all.

"I-I didn't expect…after all these years…f-for him to f-finally remember. The Fearlings tricked him, Molly. They pretended to be me, and they made him think I was scared."

Molly's eyes quickly darted to Pitch. "What was he like, b-before all of this happened?"

Unexpectedly, Pitch heard her. He headed over to the steps where Molly and his daughter were perched. Both girls looked at him. Pitch spoke.

"Everyone knew me as 'General Kozmotis Pitchiner' and I was a hero of the Golden Age. Back then; I was in charge of the Golden Age Armies. We'd capture the Fearlings and stop them spreading fear and darkness. The Army and myself, fought to keep everyone safe from nightmares."

"So, you were kinda like the Guardians," Molly realised.

Pitch nodded. "I suppose, yes. Then one day, the Fearlings tricked me. They pretended to be Seraphina and mimicked her voice. I fell into a trance and released them. They became a part of me – they still are. Until now, I didn't remember my former life. I only knew fear."

Despite what he'd done, Molly couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Pitch. She gazed deep into his golden eyes and she saw it - Pitch looked like he was about to cry. The look in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings. To make sure none of it was a lie, she turned to Seraphina, questioning her.

"This is true, right?" Molly wanted to be certain.

"Yes, Molly," Seraphina answered, "All of it's true."

Mother Nature and the ghost glanced at each other. Both of them knew it now. Pitch really didn't know, just like Jack didn't know he'd been the catalyst of Molly's death. All those years of insanity; the Fearlings had tricked Pitch into it. It wasn't his fault he'd become who he was. It never had been. Next, Molly spoke.

"Seraphina, this is a good thing you're doing. You're helping your father to get his sanity back. You're getting him to remember who he _really _is. This is the right thing. Trust me."

Mother Nature suddenly wondered how Molly had become so smart. She guessed it was just part of Molly's natural instinct. Molly continued speaking.

"Do you think you can forgive him?"

Seraphina immediately looked alarmed. Shock glinted in her dark eyes. She had to control herself from literally starting a storm. Her eyes flickered between the ghost and her father.

"A-After all the bad things that happened…I-I don't know if I can." Seraphina was being honest.

Molly looked at her with understanding eyes. "I know. I know this is hard for you." Then, she said what any other person might say. "But he's your dad." She quickly glanced at Pitch and then looked back at Seraphina.

"I'm the only one left of our family. Seraphina, there's no one else," Pitch added. He tried not to look emotional.

"I found it so difficult to forgive Jack. He was the reason I died. I forgave him because he really didn't know he'd caused the car I was in, to skid on the ice and crash. I _chose _to forgive Jack, because I have faith in him," Molly explained, "And I love him." Her eyes suddenly flickered to Pitch again, and then back at Seraphina. "I love Jack so much, to the point where I was willing to switch places. The point is, Seraphina, Jack Frost didn't know he'd killed me…just like your father didn't know he'd been tricked all those years ago." She paused for a moment. "It's your choice. It's up to you to decide what's right."

**XXXX**

All Jack continued to do was gaze out of the window. The majority of his injuries and black eye, had slowly started to heal. He kept thinking about what Tooth had said: _It's going to be okay_. But would it really be okay? Then, Sandy came over and tugged on the sleeve of Jack's blue hoodie. The spirit looked at him curiously.

"What? Sandy, what is it?"

Sandy headed over to the globe and Jack followed him. Bunny, North and Tooth were already there. Tooth turned immediately, when she heard Jack and Sandy approach.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"What's going on?"

The bright blue crystal appeared out of the ground. Everyone knew what this meant.

"The Moon's chosen someone, hasn't 'e?" Bunny guessed.

"But why?" Jack asked, "More importantly _who's _been chosen?"

"Better not be the Groundhog." Bunny closed his eyes and muttered quietly.

The crystal revealed the Moon's decision. The Guardians gazed in wonder and surprise. Bunny heard Jack chuckle. He faced the boy and spoke.

"Who got picked?"

Jack gestured to the crystal's projection:

It was Molly.

**A/N:**** I hope this chapter was okay. I'm also excited with planning the next chapter, because my head's so full of ideas. Please keep sending reviews. Since Molly's a Guardian now, I've been trying to decide what her 'Center' should be: I thought of something like Faith or Forgiveness but if you think of something better, feel free to let me know. **

**Secondly, although it's a way off, I'm having trouble deciding on the ending. I don't want to risk it being cheesy but I want it to be a good one – whether it's happy or tragic. **

**Anyway, I hope to update as soon as I can :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises

**Ghost – Chapter 11**

Jack stared at the projection. He was amazed and mesmerised. His eyes were transfixed. It was all he could focus on.

"Wow. She was chosen." The boy ran his hand through his icy white hair. He continued to stare.

Tooth piped up excitedly. "I wonder why Molly was chosen."

"She must have something very special inside; whatever it might be, perhaps it's her Center," North suspected.

"Or maybe the Man in the Moon just wants her to fight Pitch."

Everyone turned to Bunny. North folded his arms and spoke.

"Violence isn't always the final resort," North said.

"Yeah well, Pitch is nothing but trouble," Bunny retorted, "Look what 'e did to Jack. The kid wouldn't be back 'ere if Pitch hadn't forced Molly to switch places."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Listen up, Kangaroo, no offence – but Molly chose to switch places."

"She did?" Bunny ignored the 'Kangaroo' insult once again. He continued speaking. "You didn't want her to make a deal with Pitch, right?"

"No. Of course not," Jack answered, "I didn't want her to fall into Pitch's hands." The spirit sighed. "And now he's got her."

"Don't worry, Jack, we're gonna get Molly back," Tooth said.

The others picked up their weapons and supplies. They started preparing. Jack immediately realised what his friends were planning. They were going to find Molly on their own.

"Wait! Hold on a second, I'm coming too."

Everyone turned to Jack. They fell silent. North was the first to speak.

"You're hurt." He looked at the boy with sympathetic eyes.

"And ya staff's broken," Bunny added.

"It's too dangerous for you at the moment," Tooth pointed out.

"I know where Pitch's lair is," Jack said, "And I wanna help."

"Mate, listen to us. We –"

"No. I _am_ coming," Jack protested.

He sighed angrily. He would be coming. He would help them. He had a responsibility – save Molly. Next, the winter spirit picked up his broken staff and held the two pieces of it together. He channelled his powers, feeling them surge through every cell in his body. Seconds later, the staff was repaired. Jack's eyes flickered to the other Guardians. He gave a smile; a smile of determination.

"Alright. Let's go."

"To the sleigh!" North announced.

Bunny felt nervous and nauseous. "Oh, not again!"

**XXXX**

"I'm so sorry about everything I did, all those years ago. Until now, I really didn't remember who I was. I didn't even remember you."

"You really didn't know?" Seraphina wanted to be certain that it was true.

"I really didn't know," Pitch repeated honestly.

The truth glinted in his eyes, as he tried not to cry; but his daughter saw it all.

"Oh my God." Seraphina let her own tears escape. They cascaded down her face. "I'm…" She chocked on her words. She ran into the arms of her father. Molly smiled sweetly as she watched them. Pitch cradled his daughter, like when she was a child. He heard her whisper quietly.

"I forgive you."

He felt as if his heart had healed.

**XXXX**

"Next time, North, I'm taking the tunnels."

North landed the sleigh in the woodland. The group leaped out. Jack started racing ahead, full of determination.

"Follow me. It's this way!" The others, eventually, caught up with him. Jack led them into an open field, where the remains of a broken wooden bed were scattered around a deep dark hole in the ground. The boy turned, facing the group. "It's down here."

"Crikey."

Jack leapt down. The other four Guardians followed him. Clutching his staff in a tight firm grip, the winter spirit frantically searched the lair.

"Molly? Molly, can you hear me?!"

Pitch, Seraphina and Molly looked around suddenly. They heard voices echo through the dark lair. Molly recognised the voice; speaking the answer.

"Jack." Her voice grew louder. "Jack! Jack! Jack, where are you?!" She heard him reply.

"I'm here! Can you hear me?!"

"Yeah!"

Like a shooting star, Molly leapt up, onto her feet. A smile beamed across her face. She began searching frantically for Jack. Pitch didn't even make an effort to stop her. She heard Jack continue to call for her.

"Molly! Molly, I'm here!"

She carried on running; desperate and determined to find him. In the end, Jack found her. He sprinted towards Molly. It felt like his heart was beating again. Eventually, he pulled Molly into his arms. He cried with tears of joy as he held her close to him. Then, they kissed briefly.

"I'll never let you get hurt like this again," Jack whispered, "I'm so glad I found you."

"It's okay, I'm okay," Molly added quietly, "I promise you…I was all right."

He could tell Molly was lying but he didn't admit it. He knew there was something that she was hiding.

The rest of the Guardians stumbled down in a heap; falling to the ground. Jack and Molly chuckled. Next, the Guardians scrambled to their feet.

"Jack, you found her!" North smiled.

Bunny grabbed his boomerang. "Where's Pitch?!"

Pitch and Seraphina heard the Guardians. It clearly seemed they wouldn't stop demanding where the Nightmare King was located. Pitch decided to confront them. He strolled towards them and Seraphina followed.

Tooth gasped. She noticed the dark figures standing in the shadows. Everyone turned as the first figure stepped into the light: Seraphina.

"Mother Nature? Why are you here?" North asked.

"I saved Molly," Seraphina replied, "And Kozmotis too."

Bunny was next to speak. "W-Who's Kozmotis?"

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, speaking formally. "I am."

Immediately, weapons were aimed directly at him. Molly and Seraphina stepped in between Pitch and the Guardians.

"Don't hurt him!" Molly said.

"Please!" Seraphina pleaded.

The Guardians just stared. They were bewildered. Jack took a step forward. He spoke.

"Molly, get out of the way."

"Then drop the weapons," the ghost retorted.

"No."

"Drop the bloody weapons."

Bunny glanced at Molly and Seraphina. "Why are ya both doing this?!"

"Because he's my father!" Mother Nature admitted the truth. All eyes transfixed on her. She looked directly at the Guardians as she carried on speaking. "He never used to be like this. He used to be good, like you. He used to fight the nightmares; not make them. General Kozmotis Pitchiner – that's who he used to be."

"It's true. All of it," Molly responded.

Seraphina spoke again. "My real name's Seraphina. Seraphina Pitchiner."

"So you're his daughter?" Tooth still looked shocked.

Seraphina nodded. She glanced at Pitch. "We saved his sanity and got his memories back."

"But the Fearlings; they're part of me. They always will be. They're permanent," Pitch pointed out. A look of sadness glinted in his golden eyes. "I can't take them away."

Molly and Seraphina gave him a sympathetic look. Next, Molly spoke kindly.

"It's okay. You've got us. We'll help you. Wait a minute – you could join us!"

"What?" Bunny shot the others a shocked look; they were just as shocked as him. "I-I mean, _why_? Why would ya wanna do that?"

Molly looked at Bunny. "Isn't it obvious?" She gestured towards Pitch and Seraphina. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jack soon looked less wary and suspicious. He believed (and hoped) Pitch could change. He wanted Pitch to change. He also trusted Molly with his whole heart. Then, he stepped next to his girlfriend, smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You're right," he said.

Finally, it seemed there was peace and tranquillity. Molly noticed Jack was still smiling at her, with his blue eyes beaming brightly. He looked at the others and then gazed back at her. Tooth fluttered forward.

"Tell her then," she prompted.

"We have news for you," Jack said.

"What?" Molly asked.

Jack answered. "You got chosen. You're a Guardian."

Molly smiled her biggest smile. She beamed with joy. She hugged Jack and laughed happily. "Oh, this is incredible! I have to tell Kiera!" She jumped for joy; and _hovered. _Molly realised her powers had advanced even more. "I'm flying!" She laughed again. The young ghost turned and immediately flew out of the lair. Jack and the others smiled. They followed soon after.

**A/N:** **Hope this chapter was okay. Please review. Sorry if future updates are slow again and I apologise for this. Seriously, life is gonna get in the way for a while but I hope to carry on writing as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 12: Invisible

**Ghost – Chapter 12**

Molly soared high in the sky. She was glad she could fly. The wind whisked through her hair as she glided on the surface of the wind. She flew straight to her house, searching for her sister. Upon reaching the window, Molly immediately noticed it was locked. Well, that was unusual. She peered through the other windows and checked round the back. She searched again, before finally realising. No one was in. Where were they?

Deciding on the final resort, Molly pulled her hair slide out from the pocket of her hoodie. She decided to pick the lock. After a couple of times failing, the realisation hit her like lightening. She was a ghost. She could literally go _through_ instead. So she did.

Once she was inside, Molly headed down to the kitchen. The open pages of their monthly calendar caught her attention. She picked it up and peered at today's page. Two words caught her eyes: _Kiera, Psychiatrist._ Molly immediately grew concerned. Suspicions arose. She flickered through past dates and weeks. More of the same appointments had been written down. Molly found the date where the first appointment had been recorded – a week after the car crash!

The new Guardian grabbed her mother's address book from the chest of draws. She found the address of the psychiatrist clinic. As she wrote it down, she panicked. Psychiatrists were adults. Adults didn't believe. No! No. Hopefully this wasn't going to turn out in the way she was dreading. She felt the panic and fear surge through her veins. Molly slammed the address book shut, put it back in the draws, tucked the address in her pocket and sprinted outside the house. She headed down the street, racing to the clinic.

**XXXX**

Jack immediately flew to Molly's house. Molly wasn't there. No one was. He looked around suspiciously. Confusion plastered his face.

"Molly?" He knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, mate, where is she?"

"What's going on?"

"Where's Molly?"

"Where's she gone?"

"Didn't she say she was coming here?"

Pitch, Seraphina, and the other Guardians swamped Jack with question after question. Clearly, they too, were confused. It was hard for the winter spirit to think clearly. He spoke loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey! All of you calm down!"

The group fell silent.

"We've gotta find out where she is. We've gotta get inside the house."

"Leave that to me." North climbed onto the roof. He scrambled down the chimney. Bunny turned to the others, laughing.

"He better not get stuck."

"I heard that!" North called back, "Now, head round the back and I'll open the door."

They did as they were advised to. Seconds later, North unlocked the back door. The group headed inside. All of them noticed the calendar left dumped on the table.

"Seems like she already came here," Seraphina said.

Pitch picked it up. He flickered through the previous pages. The others gathered round. They looked too and saw the appointments written down and ticked off. Tooth peered closer and spoke.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"Oh no." Next, Jack muttered quietly. He was panicking for the sake of Molly and Kiera. The others suddenly faced him. "I-I think I know where they are."

Then he sprinted out of the door. He flew away, down the street.

**XXXX**

She hated it. Every time she was there, she was told the same thing: _"Molly never really came back. Deep down, Kiera, you've just convinced yourself this, as a way to get yourself through the trauma of the accident."_

Every time she would be told this, she would make a stand. She'd tell them it was true. She'd tell them that Molly might have died, but that didn't mean she was gone. She'd tell them Molly was still here. She'd tell them she'd _seen_ Molly. And she would wonder why they never believed her.

Once again, Kiera looked at her mother; her eyes were desperate and pleading. The look her mother gave her in return, made her want to scream, shout and cry. Sometimes she did. But it only scared her mother more.

"Mum, please. Molly came back. She's here. Jack Frost helped me believe in her. He was there too – with Santa Claus, Pitch and the others. You have to believe me. You have to know it's true. Please." Nine-year-old Kiera choked on her words. Samantha Saunders put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. She glanced at her daughter and their psychiatrist; with a helpless look. Mr Murphy picked up his pen and continued writing notes.

"Like we discussed before, Mrs Saunders, Kiera's experiencing a form of Post Traumatic Stress. The memories of the accident influenced her conscience to create these dreams. It's a source of comfort. It's a way of easing herself through the trauma."

Kiera slumped back in her seat. She refused to believe anymore of it. She _was _right. Mr Murphy didn't understand. Molly _had_ returned. Molly _had_ come back. Kiera knew it was true. All she did was glare coldly at the ceiling.

Half an hour later, Samantha and Kiera pulled up outside the cemetery. They got out of the car. Samantha led her daughter by the hand as they strolled nearer. Eventually, the mother and her youngest daughter stopped in front of a dark black headstone, with thick golden writing. It read:_ In loving memory of Molly Clarecce Saunders. 1995-2012. A beloved daughter and sister. We'll always remember you._

Samantha knelt in front of Molly's headstone. The grieving mother began crying. She gazed at her youngest daughter, with teary eyes. She hated crying in front of Kiera. She'd tried to be brave for her. It was a parent's role to be brave for their children, especially at a time of loss. Kiera ran to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Mummy, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay. I miss her too. She's still here. Molly's still here."

Samantha sighed. She faced her daughter, looking her straight in the eyes. The grieving mother began speaking.

"Kiera, everything you've been telling us; Mr Murphy, your father and myself, it reminds me how much _I_ wish Molly was still around."

"She is, Mum, I promise."

Samantha glanced back at her daughter's headstone.

"Molly's somewhere else now. She went on a journey. She's in heaven now. It's just her body that's left." Samantha paused for a moment. "It's just her body that's left. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that's all that's left of her." She paused again. "Mr Murphy's right. It was all in your mind. I wouldn't blame you for dreaming something as wonderful as that; I understand how frightened you were that day. I wish I'd been the one in that car, instead of you both. But Molly died over a month ago, Kiera. You're gonna have to move on. You're gonna have to let go."

"You think I'm mad," Kiera muttered quietly.

Samantha kissed her daughter on the forehead and looked at her, once again.

"She's not here anymore. She's in a better place. But she'll always be inside your memories."

Kiera slumped in front of Molly's headstone. She just sat there, staring for a moment. She thought about what her mother had said. Then, she picked a daisy out of the grass, and rested it next to Molly's headstone. She blew a kiss and whispered quietly.

"Molly, please. If you're still here. You have to prove it, like right now. I felt so much better when I saw you. I need to know if you _really_ did come back to us. Send me a sign; just a small one. Please." Kiera waited. Nothing happened. "I knew it." She glanced at her mother; all faith was lost. "Mum, I wanna go home."

Samantha and her daughter strolled slowly and sadly away from the cemetery. Molly suddenly soared in their direction.

"Mum! Kiera! Kiera!" She called to them. Her mother didn't see her. Molly ran to Kiera. "Kiera, I'm here. I'm right here." Her sister didn't respond. Then, Kiera walked straight through her. Molly gasped, in horror and heartbreak. Her heart felt crushed, like a broken glass. She was devastated. She stumbled back against a tree.

_Kiera can't see me. _

Tears fell from her eyes.

**A/N:**** Aww, I found this emotional, and literally, cried when planning and writing this chapter. I promise two things at some point later on in the story. 1) Kiera will believe again (maybe her and Molly's parents will, as well); and 2) Molly will discover her Center, since she's also a Guardian. **

**Adding on, a big thanks to Crystalcharmer, who sent me an idea for Molly's Center. I thought it was a good one and I hope to use it, later in the story. **

**I apologise if there's times when I'm ever slow with updates. But please keep sending reviews.**


	14. Chapter 13: Searching

**Ghost – Chapter 13 **

He raced to the clinic, peering through every window of the building. Molly wasn't there. Kiera wasn't there either. Then, he realised. He was too late. He'd only just missed them. Jack took off, immediately flying away again.

The others, as well, had decided to split up. They knew that wherever Jack was, Molly would be there too. Pitch, Seraphina, North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy headed in different directions, determined to find the other two Guardians. They scaled every inch of Burgess.

**XXXX**

Every minute, every second; she cried. Molly was back where she started. Invisible to the world. No one could hear her. No one could see her. Not even her sister. The first time Molly had encountered Pitch Black, some of what he'd said was true: _When you die, people move on_. And he was right. Tears continued cascading down her face.

Eventually, he found Molly. Jack flew closer to her, realising she was in a cemetery. He saw Molly slumped against a tree. He saw she was crying. He could tell that Molly was heartbroken; crushed to the core. He strolled slowly towards her. Then, he said her name.

"Molly."

Molly glanced up. "J-Jack." She began to wipe her eyes dry. Next, she stood up.

"What happened?" Jack gazed at his girlfriend with gentle eyes. "Molly, what's wrong?"

She wiped away another tear and then answered him. "It's Kiera. She lost faith in me."

Jack gasped. He was shocked too. "She can't see you?"

Molly nodded. She tried to conceal them, but her emotions overwhelmed her. She cried again. Jack hugged her; holding her in his arms, safely and securely.

It was a lot for Molly to cope with. First of all; she was a Guardian and; no one believed in her. She was new to this. It was the life she lived now. A part of her mind urged her to be angry with Jack again, but it would just be pointless. Her death _had _been an accident, after all. Now her sister, Kiera, had moved on. Kiera had let go. It might take a while, but Molly would eventually do that too.

Jack continued to cradle her protectively. Then, he spoke; softly and caring.

"You're gonna be all right." He glanced at the Moon, remembering what his own Center was. "They wouldn't want you to be upset, Mollz. They wouldn't want you to be." He smiled slightly. "They'd probably want you to have a little fun, instead."

"What?" Molly pulled away from Jack, looking at him; almost bewildered.

"It's my Center; I'm the Guardian of Fun." He smiled.

The look in Molly's eyes changed to suspicion and slight curiosity. "How am I suppose to even have fun at a time like this? My own sister – the only person who ever did – stopped believing in me. She stopped believing that I'm still here."

Jack continued to smile at her. "I believe, you're here. Because you _are_ here."

Molly gave a slight smile. "Does it really count?"

"Yeah, definitely." Jack chuckled. "I know how we can have some fun?"

"How?"

"Do you know Jamie?"

"Isn't he Mrs Bennett's son?"

Jack nodded. "You know him, then?"

"Not that well. He lives across the road from my house. Goes to the same school as my sister. They're both in the Elementary years. Why? How come you're wondering?"

"Jamie believes in a lot of things. Even ghosts," Jack told her, "He still believes in us, because he's _met_ us?"

"He has?" Molly said.

"Three years ago – sort of started as an accident, "Jack added," But despite being twelve now, Jamie will _always_ believe."

"You're sure of that?"

Jack nodded honestly. "I'll take you to meet him. Jamie does believe in ghosts; I promise you. Molly, you should see half the books he has now."

Molly laughed and also wanted to double check. The last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up for nothing. "So, Jamie believes in you and the other Guardians? What about Pitch; him too? And he _does_ believe in ghosts, right?"

"Yep." Jack held out his hand. "Come on, Mollz."

Molly took hold of it. She held on tightly. The two Guardians glided on the surface of the wind. They headed to Jamie's house. Finally, Molly felt happy again. Her spirit had been lifted.

**A/N:**** Sorry the chapter was shorter. I'm gonna finally include Jamie in the story. Please review. By the way, I've got exams coming up and one of my exams is this week. Probably means updates are likely to be slow, but apologies for this. Once my exams are over, I'll hopefully update more frequently. Some of the time, I might be able to work on this fic, but I'm not so sure. Happy reading and a happy new year.**


	15. Chapter 14: Jamie & Sophie

**Ghost – Chapter 14**

"That way! That way! Go, go, go!"

"Ahh, Sophie, you made it throw a blue shell at me!"

"Sorry."

"And you overtook me."

Sophie laughed. "Whoops."

Jack and Molly heard them, since the bedroom window was open. The two Guardians flew closer, peering in at the edge. Suddenly, Jamie Bennett saw something in the corner of his eye. The boy immediately paused the game. His sister, Sophie, shot him a look of confusion. Jamie turned. A smile beamed across his face.

"Jack!"

"Hey, kiddo."

Molly ducked back, shyly. Sophie turned, gasping with joy.

"Jack Frost!"

The Bennett siblings drop the Wii remotes and sprinted over to the winter spirit. They hugged him. Jamie was the first to speak.

"Where have you been? Jack, it's been weeks."

Jack smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Been busy. You know, being a Guardian and all. It's hectic. So, what have I missed?"

"Samantha, from across the road; her daughter died," Sophie said, "They said her daughter, Molly, died in a car crash. The whole town kept mentioning it."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Not the whole town, Sophie."

"Most of them," Sophie argued.

"I heard about it." It was all Jack could admit as he began to feel guilty again. Molly, Jamie and Sophie noticed he seemed upset.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah." Jack faced the window.

"What is it?" Sophie added curiously.

"My friend," Jack answered, "Mollz, come in; it's okay. Jamie_ will _see you."

Molly appeared on the windowsill. She perched on the ledge, glancing at Jack. Jamie gasped, amazed and excited.

"Wow. How did she do that?"

"C-Can he hear me?" Molly sounded slightly hopeful.

Jamie nodded. Molly smiled, and spoke more excitedly.

"Can he s-see me?"

Jamie nodded again. Molly's excited restless eyes flickered to Jack. The winter spirit chuckled.

"See, I told you," Jack said to her.

Sophie glanced around curiously. "Who are you talking to?"

"Molly Saunders. She's a ghost," Jack answered.

The six year old giggled.

"She's here," Jamie added. He started describing Molly. "I can see her; she's wearing _UGG _boots, a purple hoodie, a skirt and leggings. Her hair's brown."

"You just have to believe in her, Sophie. Can you do that?" Jack glanced at Sophie. "She's in this room."

Sophie focused, with all the faith and belief that she held in her heart. Molly appeared in front of her eyes. Sophie smiled, facing Jack and her brother.

"She is here."

Molly responded with a small smile. "Hi." She paused for a moment. "Jack said I should meet you both."

"It was a way of cheering her up a little," Jack explained; eyes glancing at the Bennett siblings. "Her sister, Kiera, lost faith in her. It's my fault."

"How?" Jamie asked, concerned, "What happened?"

"It's kinda complicated," Molly replied, "I was killed in a car crash. My sister survived but she was left traumatised. In the end, she moved on after weeks of encouragement. Kiera finally let go."

Silence stretched across the room. Sophie suddenly hugged Molly. The blonde six-year-old spoke; practically whispering.

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

Molly crouched to Sophie's level. "It's alright. The best part is, I met Jack. He helped me. And the Man in the Moon chose me – I'm a Guardian now."

"Do you know your Center yet?" Jack asked.

Molly shook her head. "No. Not yet."

There wasn't much left to say about Molly's scenario. Sophie immediately began a new subject.

"So, what's been happening?"

"Uh, well…Molly's also a poltergeist. Secondly, Pitch's real name is Kozmotis Pitchiner and he is Mother Nature's father," Jack told them.

"Her real name is Seraphina Pitchiner," Molly added.

"Pitch has a daughter?!" Jamie and Sophie gasped in unison.

The two Guardians saw the bewildered look in the children's eyes. Jamie continued speaking. "S-Since when?"

"Don't worry, we're new to it too. I kinda had sympathy for Pitch – after a while," Molly explained.

Her boyfriend shot her a bewildered look. It was as if he'd said: _You've gotta be kidding me, Mollz_. Molly immediately glanced back at him, remembering what had happened before they'd learned about Seraphina.

Then Molly said, "Okay, to be fair, it was hard and it took a while. Pitch didn't remember until he unlocked his memories."

Jack seemed to understand a bit better. It was easy for him and Molly to relate to this.

Suddenly, Jamie's eyes flickered back to the console. The twelve-year-old spoke.

"Do you guys wanna play? I can set up more remotes."

"Sure. What game is it, anyway?" Jack asked.

"Mariokart," Sophie answered, "And I wanna be Peach."

She giggled and Molly smiled. Jamie grabbed a couple more remotes, handing them to Jack and Molly. They connected the other remotes to the console; joining the game. They set the system up and started racing. The two teen Guardians, Jamie and Sophie laughed and enjoyed the thrill.

Molly smiled and said, "I can't believe I forgot how much fun this game was."

**A/N:**** Finally, I got a chance to update – but I don't know when the next chance will be. And I got Jamie and Sophie in the story. Yay :)**

**Anyway, please review and as soon as my current exams are over, I will try to work on the story as best as I can: More ideas are bubbling in my brain.**


	16. Chapter 15: Center

**Ghost – Chapter 15**

At the tips of twilight, the Northern Lights stretched high in the sky. The teen Guardians glanced out of the window. Next, they glanced at Jamie and Sophie.

Jack sighed. "It's a briefing. I hate those."

"I guess we have to go," Molly realised.

"Already?" Sophie did the pouty eyes. For a six-year-old, she was very good at it. Molly and Jack gave her and Jamie an apologetic look.

"We'll be back soon," Jack promised, "We'll be there – definitely for Christmas."

Jamie and Sophie hugged them. Next, Jamie spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Jack. Merry Christmas, Molly."

"You too, kiddo." Jack ruffled Jamie's hair. Then, the teen Guardians headed out the window, flying to the North Pole. Jamie and Sophie waved as Jack and Molly left.

**XXXX**

"You found her."

"Good on ya, mate."

Sandy smiled and raised his thumbs. Bunny and Tooth also smiled as Jack and Molly flew in through the window. North immediately strolled over.

"Where did you go?" North asked the new Guardian.

"I-I tried to stop my sister from not believing in me," Molly explained, "I was too late. Our mother and the physiatrist convinced her to move on and let go. In the end, Kiera did."

"Oh, you poor thing." Seraphina appeared, speaking with sympathy.

Pitch followed his daughter and said, "That's the catch with being a Guardian."

North immediately cleared his throat and spoke. "Everyone. This is important. We must finish preparations. It's Christmas in one week."

Everyone turned suddenly to Pitch. He felt their heavy glares and raised his hands innocently. "No. I'm not even going to try it. You'll just defeat me again, anyway. We've been around long enough to know that." He chuckled and grinned. "And you'd put me on the Naughty List."

"If ya dare to reck Christmas, then yeah," Bunny warned, "What d'ya expect, anyway?"

"Bunny." Molly hissed quietly. "Now's not the time."

Seraphina turned to North, giving him an apologetic look. North continued speaking.

"As well as preparing for Christmas, Molly must have orientation."

The new Guardian glanced anxiously at Jack. Her boyfriend gave her a small smile that assured her a little. He told her, "It's just an introduction. Don't worry."

"So, that's all?" Molly looked at him and he nodded.

Next, North clapped his hands.

"Right; preparations then orientation."

**XXXX**

It took a few hours – mainly most of the day – but the jobs got done: presents were packed and lists were checked. That included the Naughty and Nice. The yetis loaded the sleigh (the one called Phil kept an eye on Jack, like every year). The six Guardians also helped them. Thanks to Seraphina, she made sure her father hadn't performed any sort of stunts, which might run the risk of jeopardising Christmas. She might be his daughter, but after all, she was also Mother Nature.

After Christmas preparations, Molly was introduced to the life and duty of a Guardian. She took the oath and swore to protect the children of the world. She trained to the best of her ability. Everything had come naturally. It had all been in her heart. Molly was born for this. She was born to be a Guardian.

She discovered her strengths. She discovered her weaknesses. She was encouraged to discover her Center – North had said it was part of her soul. Through her challenges; through her goals, Molly kept trying. She had never given up. One day, she once again looked into her memories. She finally found it. The thing that had helped her overcome all her fears; in life and death. It was the thing that had helped her to forgive Jack. Bravery. That was her Center. Molly was a Guardian – and she was the Guardian of Bravery.

**XXXX**

Christmas night, under the light, North and Jack spread the winter magic, while she watched them: her family. Her parents were happy. Kiera was happy. Molly knew it now. Kiera had moved on and it was a good thing. Just like Pitch, Seraphina and her fellow Guardians, Molly knew it – she would live on. Her family would grow old and they would die. She would be young; forever and eternity. An immortal Guardian. Molly smiled as she continued watching her family. Tears formed in her eyes – tears of happiness and heartbreak. She knew where she belonged now. She knew who she'd become.

"Molly! Snow ball fight!"

She heard the sound of joy and laughter as she glanced away; following the voices. Jack, Jamie and Sophie waited for her. They smiled, urging her to come. Molly faced her family one last time. Finally, she flew towards her friends. She wasn't going to be sad anymore. She was going to have a little fun instead.


	17. Chapter 16: Shock

**Ghost – Chapter 16**

"_That's it, come on. You're fine, see. You just gotta be brave instead."_

"_It's alright. You can do it. Just be brave."_

The Guardian of Bravery glided on the winds as she soared through every island and every continent of the world. She sprinkled dust on the surfaces below; a shining shimmering purple dust that brought bravery to all the hearts and souls of children. Molly loved this new life. She loved being a protector. She loved being a Guardian.

Pitch and his daughter, Seraphina, also seemed to be okay. There was no sign of any trouble coming from the Nightmare King (at the moment, anyway). They kept a distance from the six Guardians. Molly understood why. Pitch and Seraphina (Mother Nature) had their own lives. But from time to time, the Guardians would still see them.

**One year later**

That's how long it'd been since the car crash. Exactly a year since Molly had died. A whole year since the lonely insecure sprit had become a Guardian.

The Guardian of Bravery, Molly Clarecce Saunders, was simply doing her job of bringing bravery to children, when all of a sudden, a tattered newspaper caught her eyes. She soared over, peering at the date that was printed on the front page: 10th November. Then, she saw the year: 2013. An entire year had passed since her death. Since her boyfriend, Jack Frost, had caused…

Anyway; she'd managed to forgive him. Molly had been brave in order to forgive. She dropped the newspaper back on the bench. She found it hard to cope with the traumatic memories. Sometimes, she too, would experience flashbacks: being behind the wheel in that car when it swerved and skidded off the road and hearing Kiera scream her name. Those screams had pierced Molly's heart so sharply, when she'd been in her final moments of life. A part of her would become afraid. A part of her would become scared; whenever she saw the flashbacks.

That part of her also wanted to hate Jack. More than ever. It was hard; she knew that. But Jack hadn't known it was him. He really hadn't known he'd caused her to get killed in the accident. Deep down, Molly knew she had to keep going. She had to be brave. After all, Bravery was her Center.

**XXXX**

Whenever she woke up, Kiera's pillows would always be drowned in salt water. She had had the nightmares again – the flashbacks. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see it all. The car crashing; Molly dying; blood flowing down the side of her face. In Kiera's fragile mind, the memories were so vivid, so sharp and so clear.

Even though a year had passed, Kiera struggled. Anthony and Samantha, her parents, knew the anniversary of Molly's death, was making it difficult for her. It was making her sad. But it was more than that. So much more. Kiera practically 'shut down' whenever the memories of the accident came to her mind, once again. She shunned herself from society.

Sometime in the afternoon, Kiera lied on her bed; motionless and still. All she did was stare at the ceiling. All she could think about was _that _night. That night she'd 'dreamt' of them; the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, Pitch, Jack Frost…and Molly. All of them together. All in her room. Even that too, had seemed so real. Kiera could remember all of them there. Then, she thought about what her psychiatrist, Mr Murphy, had told her. She doubted it now. Kiera wondered about the faith she'd lost; the faith in her big sister Molly. Molly had been in her 'dream'. Molly _had_ been there. It still felt that way. Even now. Kiera turned on her side, gazing out of her bedroom window. Tears fell from the ten-year-old's eyes. She wondered about the 'dream'. She wondered, if somehow, it might not have been a dream, after all.

**XXXX**

The Bennett siblings, Jamie and Sophie, strolled slowly to the park. They'd planned to meet the Guardians there. Immediately, Sophie stopped. Jamie felt his seven-year-old sister tug on his arm.

"Soph, what are you doing?"

"Look, Jamie." Sophie pointed.

Then, they saw her in the distance. A blonde haired girl, about ten, stepping slowly towards the lake – the one that Jack always kept frozen. Jamie suddenly called to her.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The girl didn't seem to hear him. If was as if she wasn't aware of everything around her. She kept walking towards the lake. The concerned and curious Jamie, and Sophie, decided to follow. The closer they stepped, the closer they saw the girl. She headed for the edge of the woodland. When the Bennetts finally got nearer, they felt as if everything had stopped around them. Suddenly, the heard the sound of crashing and _falling_. It hit them. That girl! She'd fallen! Jamie and Sophie sprinted to her; every instinct was awake and alive. They saw where the girl had fallen. It was the wreckage of a crushed car. Jamie and Sophie panicked in fear and horror.

"J-Jamie, she's bleeding!" Sophie buried her face in her brother's coat.

Jamie continued to stare with wide eyes.

"G-Go get the Guardians. Go!" Jamie turned back to the unconscious trapped girl. "I'll try and get her out, okay."

Sophie nodded in agreement. Then, she ran; searching for the Guardians. She found them and sprinted straight towards Bunny. The 6ft rabbit saw her approach and ran towards her.

"Sophie?" Bunny saw the terror in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? What 'appened?"

"There's a girl in the woods! She's fallen!" Sophie cried.

The other five Guardians heard her. They came over.

"Soph, Sophie, it's okay, it's okay," Jack said.

"Stay calm, sweetie," Tooth added kindly.

"It's alright." Molly crouched to Sophie's level. "Where did you find the girl?"

"In the woods. She fell on a dented crushed car," Sophie explained.

No one said anything for a moment. Then, they leapt into action. They all ran to the woods, where Jamie was waiting. The boy shouted at them. "I can't get her out! I tried! She's stuck!"

"We'll get her out, mate," Bunny assured him.

"Don't panic, be brave," Molly added.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy cut at the car. They freed the injured girl. Bunny held the girl; she was limp in his arms. Next, Jack peered at the girl. Molly spoke.

"Jack, is she okay?"

Jack moved the girl's matted golden hair away from her face. For a moment, the winter spirit just stood there; he just stared. Molly spoke again.

"What's wrong with her? Jack, tell me."

"Molly." He looked at her. She saw his panic filled eyes. He chocked on his own words. "She's…" he trailed off.

Molly stepped nearer. She saw the girl. She saw her face. The Guardian gasped. Molly stumbled back. She was racked with shock, racked with horror and racked with fear. It felt like a huge hole had been punched through her heart. All she did was panic.

"No. No, please. Oh God. No."

Her legs buckled beneath her. She recognised the girl.

**A/N: ****Sorry. Cliffhanger. Please send reviews.**


	18. Chapter 17: Visible

**Ghost – Chapter 17 **

Jack managed to catch her, before she had the chance to fall. He felt Molly shake and shudder as he held her in his arms. Her terrified voice released the hidden fear, buried inside the Guardians' souls.

"T-That's K-Kiera. M-My s-sister."

Bunny's jaw hung open. His eyes dropped to the injured child that he held. A small cut was visible on Kiera's forehead. Some of the blood had flown down the side of her pale fragile face. Kiera looked as if she was sleeping; so pretty, so peaceful. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly parted. There was still some colour in her cheeks.

Tears were brought to Molly's eyes. She feared for Kiera's safety. What if Kiera wasn't breathing? What if Kiera was dead?! Molly glanced at Bunny. She spoke; her voice was trembling with fear.

"G-Give h-her t-to m-me. P-Please. Please!"

Bunny stepped forward, handing Kiera over to Molly. Molly cradled her younger sister protectively; as if she were Kiera's own Guardian. She buried her face in her sister's blonde hair, as she slowly kneeled to the ground.

"J-Just wake up. You'll be f-fine. Kiera, you gotta get up. You hear me, right? You gotta do that for me. P-Please. Be brave, it's okay." Molly's voice was practically rasping. Tears fell from the girl's eyes. She took hold of Kiera's hand, holding tightly, like she didn't want to let go of Kiera's life. Then, Molly realised something. It was as if she could hear….

"She's unconscious. Kiera's breathing." A small smile appeared on her face. A small spark of hope. However, Molly was still worried. Her tone of voice had made that obvious. Then, North grabbed a first aid kit out of the pocket of his red coat. He cleaned Kiera's cut – luckily it wasn't too serious and she wasn't suffering from any form of internal bleeding, either. Next, North covered Kiera's wound with a fresh clean dressing. Kiera moved slightly, but she didn't wake up. When her sister's cut was clean and covered, Molly faced her fellow Guardians. A glint of hope shone in her eyes.

"Thank you." Molly glanced back at her unconscious sister, who she was holding. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes," North answered, "Kiera will be fine."

"You're sure of that, right?" Molly wanted to be certain.

North nodded. Tooth was the next one to speak.

"Let's get her home."

"I'll take her," Molly said firmly.

"Molly, you're invisible to everyone else," Jamie realised.

"The only thing people will see, is your sister floating in thin air," Sophie added.

She knew the Bennetts were right.

"But I have to take her home," Molly told them, "All my life, I've looked out for her. I've been there for Kiera. The same night I was killed in the accident, our mum and dad couldn't make it to her school's Christmas concert that she was performing in. They couldn't come because our grandfather wasn't doing too well at the time. But I showed up. Jamie, Sophie, I was there for her. Just like I will be this time."

Jamie, Sophie and the Guardians gave her a sympathetic look. Eventually, Jack came forward. He showed Molly what he was holding; a glittering golden ring. Molly glanced at her boyfriend in confusion.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see." He gave her _that_ smile again.

Molly's face remained plastered with confusion. What good would a ring do? This wasn't another one of Jack's jokes, was it? After a brief pause; Molly finally said, "I'll take Kiera home."

"I'll go with you," Jack confirmed.

The two Guardians headed towards Molly's house. When the arrived, Molly was about to fly up to the window. Immediately, Jack stopped her.

"It might be better if you knock," he advised.

"They won't see us," his girlfriend answered.

"You sure about that?"

Molly gave Jack a blank confused look. Why was he acting like this?

Finally, the Guardian pulled her hood up, shadowing her eyes. Then, she knocked on the front door. Silence. After a few moments, her mother answered. Samantha Saunders stared; bewildered. She couldn't believe the sight she saw. Her youngest daughter, Kiera, was lying unconscious in some girl's arms.

"W-What happened? Kiera?!" Samantha glanced at the girl, who was holding Kiera in a secure protective grip. "Do you know what happened to her?"

For Molly, it finally clicked. Her eyes flickered to Jack, as she realised. Her mother could see her! Her own mother could actually see her. Molly's eyes flickered back towards her. The Guardian stuttered her answer.

"S-She f-fell. My friends and I f-found her."

Samantha held her arms out. "Give her to me."

Molly did so. Samantha cradled her youngest child. She glanced up again at the girl. "Where was she?" Samantha gave the girl an odd look as she noticed the girl had just glanced and stared at 'thin air' for a moment. "Where did you find her?"

"The woodland. She got trapped in the wreckage of the car that I was kill– "

Molly suddenly clamped both hands over her mouth. Great. She'd just put her foot in it.

"Wait, what?" Samantha glanced at the girl with intrigued eyes.

"I-I really s-should go." Molly turned to face Jack. She started to walk away, when her mother suddenly grabbed her arm. Samantha's eyes saw the girl's face. No. It couldn't be. The girl couldn't be. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. "Molly?" Samantha suddenly wasn't so sure if it was real, or just a dream. Molly slowly lowered her hood. All she did was gaze at her mother, with a brave and hopeful look. Samantha suddenly gasped. A smile beamed across her face.

"Molly. Oh, baby!"

Tears rolled from Samantha's eyes.

"Hi, Mum. It really is me." Molly felt her own bravery surge inside her.

Her mother spoke through teary eyes. "Oh sweetheart, come here."

Molly ran leapt into her mother's arms. She felt safe and whole as her mother held her securely and tightly. She realised the reason as to why her mother could see her. It was because of the ring. The ring Jack had given her.

Molly stayed in her mother's embrace for what felt like forever. The Guardian of Bravery smiled at Jack, who watched; pleased for her. It reminded him of his own family. And he was happy for Molly. Thanks to him, the most important people ever, could finally see her; her own family. He knew Molly immediately felt better when he heard her mother suddenly whisper those words that touch the heart and emotions of everyone:

"I knew you'd come back to us."


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

**Ghost – Chapter 18**

Samantha suddenly pulled away. She gave her dead daughter a confused look.

"H-How are you here? Molly, we buried you."

Her daughter smiled. "I know, I know. I'm a ghost."

"You're sort of more than that," Jack muttered quietly.

Next, Samantha felt her daughter's arm. To her, Molly felt cold, soft and solid. After a short pause, Molly spoke.

"We should get Kiera inside."

Samantha carried her youngest daughter in, lying her gently on their cream coloured sofa. Molly grabbed a spare blanket, laying it over Kiera. Then, she perched at the side; staring at her sister with gentle kind eyes. Their mother strolled over slowly. She gave her daughters a sympathetic look. Her oldest, Molly, glanced at her. Molly, unexpectedly, spoke firmly.

"You didn't believe I was still here, did you?"

Samantha hesitated and then shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I tried to reach out. I was _invisible. _Mum, for weeks I was alone. I didn't even remember how I'd died. At the time, I was so scared. Can you understand how that feels for me?"

The darker side of her daughter sent a cold chill up Samantha's spine. She felt awful. She felt guilty because, this whole time, Molly had still been around. Samantha hadn't believed it. Her daughter had been trying to reach out to her. She'd never once, believed Molly had still been in Burgess. Even Kiera had tried to prove it. Kiera had tried to tell her too. The stupid mother; she'd been the reason Kiera had lost faith in Molly.

Molly's sharp dark glare changed. The Guardian of Bravery looked almost…scared. She feared her mother's reaction. She feared that her mother still didn't believe. That was the reason Jack Frost had given her the ring in the first place. Her eyes flickered to the winter spirit and then back at her mother. She spoke again.

"I-I'm sorry. But for weeks, I…" Molly trailed off.

"It's okay, baby," her mother whispered.

Molly felt Jack squeeze her hand gently. He helped to assure Molly that her mother had meant what she'd said. Molly gave a small smiled. Finally, Kiera started to stir. Samantha, Molly and Jack's eyes flickered to the awaking blonde, lying on the sofa. Kiera turned. Her eyes fluttered open. She saw Molly and her mother. The ten-year-old smiled.

"Hi, Kiera." Molly smiled quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Kiera flung herself into her sister's arms.

"I knew you were real." Kiera's faith had finally returned.

"I really am here," Molly responded, "I really am."

Her mother and sister finally believed. Molly bravely slipped the golden ring off her finger and handed it back to Jack. She was still visible. That hole in her heart had finally healed. And so had Kiera's emotional damage.

Then Samantha, Kiera, Molly and Jack heard someone coming downstairs.

"What's going on?" It was Anthony; Samantha's husband, Molly and Kiera's father. "Sam? Kiera?"

"Molly's here!" Kiera suddenly squealed.

Samantha smiled a little. However, her husband gave her and Kiera a blank look.

"I thought we'd spoken about this, Sam," Anthony commented, confused, "Our daughter, Molly's, in a better place now. She'd want us to move on. I know it's hard to believe, but Molly would want us to be happy."

Molly almost slipped the ring back on, but it was too late. Her father had walked away before she'd had the chance to prove she was really back. She knew it was hard for them. She knew it was also hard for her father. To lose your own child broke your heart. After a moment, Molly turned. She faced Jack, her mother and her sister.

"He's right, you know," Molly realised, "Dad's right. Mum, Kiera, I want you both to move on. Be happy and live your lives." She faced Jack and whispered, "Put the ring on."

Jack did so. He appeared in front of Samantha and Kiera.

"What in the name of…who's that?" Samantha's face was plastered with confusion. She blinked twice at the white haired blue eyed boy, who stood in front of her. Kiera gasped, relieved.

"Jack."

Molly stood next to him. She spoke. "Mum, Kiera, may I introduce Jack Frost – _the _Jack Frost."

"I knew he was real," Kiera whispered.

Samantha stuttered. "H-Hello."

Jack wasn't sure how to react either. Thanks to that ring, an _adult_ too, could also see him. No wonder that golden ring was handy. Next, Samantha continued speaking.

"You're different to the way I imagined you. I didn't expect you to look about Molly's age. Hmmm."

"Mum, I hope you're not referring to the movie type." Molly chuckled at Kiera's sudden comment.

"And there's a few more things," Molly added, "Mum, you can't tell any one else: they have to believe for themselves because that's the way things are."

"What?" Samantha eyed her oldest (and deceased) daughter suspiciously.

Jack spoke. "First of all; the Man in the Moon chose her – Molly's a Guardian now, like me: her Center is Bravery. I'm a Guardian too; just like Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. All of them are real. Every single one of us is real."

"We protect the children, Mum," Molly finished.

Samantha's eyes flickered between Jack and Molly. It took her a moment, but she finally understood the truth. She understood the miracle of her daughter's ghost returning. She also understood the unexpected and the impossible. Samantha smiled and spoke next.

"Oh, my daughter. Look at you. You grew up so well, and you came back. You do your job. You protect the children."

"Okay." Molly paused for a moment. "Will you all be alright?"

"Yes, darling," her mother answered. Kiera nodded in agreement. Molly started speaking.

"Remember. Move on, be happy and live your lives. Don't worry, I'll always be there for you." She faced Jack. "All of us will, just like we are for everyone. Keep believing in us." She hugged her mother and sister one last time.

Samantha said, "No matter where you go or what you do, this will always be your home."

Then, the two Guardians headed out of the door, waving goodbye. They strolled slowly away from the house. They glanced at each other; smiles shining, a twinkle in their eyes and they squeezed each other's hands tightly. Then, they heard North call to them.

"You two, come on, we have work to do."

Jack chuckled. Molly laughed. The gleam in both their eyes brought light to the dark. Molly was healed, and she was most importantly happy. She knew where she belonged now. She knew where her loyalties lied. She knew what she'd become now. A Guardian: Molly Clarecce Saunders was the Guardian of Bravery. Also – she was Jack Frost's girlfriend.


	20. Epilogue: Belonging

**Ghost – Epilogue**

My name is Molly Saunders. I died aged seventeen. How do I know that? The Moon told me. He also chose me. The Man in the Moon made me a Guardian and I discovered my Center – Bravery. The Moon helped guide me into this life.

At first, I didn't remember how I'd died. For a while, I'd been afraid. That was because I'd been alone. I'd been invisible to the word, and that had included my family. Now, all of that's changed. I met Jack Frost and I met his fellow Guardians. I finally discovered my memories, learning how I'd died. I'd even learnt to forgive. I had been brave, in order to do that.

That wasn't the only thing I'd done. I'd also healed two families and brought them back together; Pitch's family and my family. I didn't believe I could ever do something like that. I didn't believe that after dying, my life would change this way.

I guess that proves life is full of surprises.

_**End of story**_


	21. Author's Note

**Author's**** Note **

**Hi readers, **

**Hope you've enjoyed the story. Just posting this to let you know that I've started writing a sequel to _Ghost_ and I also uploaded it. By the way, the sequel's called _Darkness Within_ and it will revolve mostly around Pitch and his daughter. **

**I'm sure I'll eventually come up with some ideas for the plot - it's taking a while. After I saw ROTG and read about his backstory, I wanted to write more about Pitch. Also, I felt sorry for him once I'd learnt his scenario. Furthermore, I really enjoyed writing _Ghost. _Many people enjoyed reading it and suggested that I wrote a sequel. That was one of the things that influenced me.  
**

**Finally, I'll try to update the sequel as much as I can. Don't forget to read and review it. **

**The Author :) **


End file.
